


Avery's Cat Cafe

by McNuggets



Series: Bullshit and Shenanigans [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Avery Lycroft is Bad at Feelings, Cat Cafés, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McNuggets/pseuds/McNuggets
Summary: When you take a man who hates cats and dump a catboy on his ass, the story turns into some sort of anime fluff device.
Relationships: Avery Lycroft/Elijah Church
Series: Bullshit and Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172003
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly began as a fanfic, but somewhere along the line the canon character became too OOC so I decided to make him someone else entirely.
> 
> I began watching Ray Narvaez Jr. play the Yakuza series and most of the fighting in this story is based on the fighting styles of Yakuza 0/Kiwami 1 and 2. Suddenly I know how to write fighting scenes and I couldn't be happier.

The weather was dreary, it had been raining for hours. Cold, almost depressing tears from the sky only a saddened God could create, if one believed in such deities. A man stood next to the door inside an empty cafe, staring at the rain pouring down and feeling an annoyed twitch to his eye. The rain was a downpour, hardly anyone came in to do any sort of service for fear of becoming drenched as soon as they stepped outside. He sighed, switching the sign from the door from open to closed, despite it being a half hour before closing. No one was going to come in during this sort of weather, and if they were then it was a slim chance. He sighed to himself and turned away from the door, looking along the shop and deciding to put up the chairs before he set about mopping the floor. He had already sent his employees home, so this was his job now.The man was dressed in a simple dress shirt and gray slacks, a brown apron tied on top of them. On this brown apron he wore a name tag, the name reading Avery Lycroft, Owner.

He had gone through with the after-work chores, setting the cups to be washed after mopping the floors clean. He locked the door, the time having made it past 9PM, closing. At the door he lingered, staring out at the heavy rain ahead along the street and sighing. He ran his hand through his auburn hair in frustration, leaving the door to gather up the sacks of trash from the bins, taking what he had and tying them up before hauling them into the back room and toward’s the back door. He took one moment to breathe before unlocking the door to enter the alleyway, wincing as drops of rain hit his hair as he drug the sacks to the nearby dumpster.

His hair was already damp by the time he had crammed the trash inside the dumpster, feeling the cold chill biting at his neck as he lifted his hand to brush his dripping hair from his face. Already he looked as miserable as he felt.

“Mew.”

The sound wasn’t soft enough to be drowned out by the rain but loud enough to be noticed, and Avery’s green eyes flickered down, catching the sight of a wet cat at his feet, pawing his shoes as if requesting shelter. He grimaced at the sight of the cat and lightly shoved it away with his shoe. “No.”

The cat looked sad, drenched from head to toe and while Avery had shooed it away, it only stepped closer, “Mew.” The cry was desperate.

Avery paid it no mind, turning away and going back into the cafe before he became soaked as well. Though, as he closed the door after him the cat broke into a run, darting through the closing gap of the door and past Avery’s shoes. He cried out as the black flash of fur skidded past him and under the nearest shelf. “Hey!” He cried out.

“Mew.”

The man let out an irritated groan, moving to pick up a dish towel so he could run it through his hair and rub out whatever water was there before following the small wet footprints so he could find the intruding creature. “Of all the things…it had to be a fucking cat.”

Cats were the biggest thing Avery didn’t like, the man comparing their likeness to a plague of rodents. He didn’t trust cats, and it wasn’t just because when he was younger he heard about them stealing the souls of children when they slept. He didn’t see anything special about them. Now he had one in his kitchen and it was doing a good job in hiding, like it knew that once Avery found it he would throw it back outside.

“Mew.”

Avery’s eye twitched, listening to it cry over and over. He looked over to the door, and back to the footprints. It was cold and wet, of course it was crying. He could practically hear his sister in his head telling him he should be kind to animals, or else she was going to hunt him down and shave him bald. He let out a sigh, feeling the inconvenience of having to take care of a little wet rodent.

He made his way over to the refrigerator, looking over the cream and the milk respectively, wondering which one cats liked more. He dug into his pocket for his phone, typing in a search question that lead him to cream. He pulled that out, going to his cupboard for a dish and pouring some into it. “You’re an extremely lucky piece of fur.” He said to himself, knowing all too well that the cat wouldn’t understand him. He went back to where the cat had vanished, setting down the dish and crouching down. “Get your fucking meal.”

As if the cat could smell the cream, a small black head poked out from under the shelves, the cold and wet cat slowly padding out from its hiding spot and looking down at the cream. Before moving forward it turned its head upwards, looking at Avery as if to confirm that it was for him. Avery rolled his eyes and nodded. The cat let out a small mewl and stepped forward, beginning to lap up the cream.

Avery stayed in his place, watching the cat fill itself. He idly wondered if it had been in the rain all night, was it a street cat or was it someone else’s cat? There wasn’t a collar or a tag so it had to be a street cat. He sighed, mumbling something about filthy cats running around his shop before a small sneeze caught him off guard. He looked back down at the cat, who was sniffling, its body shaking from the cold. He again heard his sister in his head and Avery let out a groan, standing up to retrieve the dish towel. When he found it he went back to the cat, reaching out for it. At first the cat darted away, almost going back under the shelf, but at the sight of the towel it hesitated, allowing enough time for Avery to pick it up. He stood back up and took the cat to a counter, wrapping the dish towel around its fur before working on drying it. He kept a good eye on the cat, seeing that its eyes were blue while its whole body was covered in black fur.

“I don’t know why I’m doing this…” He said to himself, only going quiet when he began to hear the cat purr. He frowned, removing the towel from the cat, but not without it starting to lick his hand in response to what he was doing, as if it was showing its appreciation. Avery didn’t know how to react to this, wondering what to do. Feeding it and drying the thing would be useless if he were to kick it out back into the rain again. Who knows if it knew of a place to stay. He didn’t know why he cared, and then thought of his sister, Runa, who was a lover of all animals. She instilled him with the common decency not to outright leave an animal to die, no matter what his opinion of it was. The correct thing to do, by that logic, was to keep the cat at his apartment until the rain stopped.

“It’s your lucky day.” He mumbled, “I suppose you won’t object to staying with me until the weather dies down.”

He knew cats didn’t understand human language, but from the way it looked at him and pawed at his hand, it was like the cat was thanking him. He tried not to think anything of it, moving away from the cat so he could take the dish and put it in the sink before setting out to clean the wet mess that was left behind in the kitchen.

The cat leapt off the counter to patiently watch him mop the floor, paying good mind to keep away from the wet floor while Avery done his job. When the man was finished he put the mop away and made his way back into the main shop, the cat on his heels as it curiously looked around. It watched as Avery closed all of the window blinds to the shop before taking off his mildly wet apron.

Avery caught the cat watching him, his eye slightly twitching as he remembered his childhood fears. No, that didn’t happen, it was stupid. He said nothing, heading to the front, behind the counter where a set of stairs sat. He took one last look at the cat and waved his hand forward, “Coming?”

The cat leapt down the chair and hurried towards Avery, catching him shutting the lights off to the shop before ascending the stairs to the second floor. The cat was close behind him, looking at the hallway that led to different rooms. Avery made his way down the hall to an opened room, tossing his apron into a hamper before doubling back to the first room.

The room he entered looked to be a living area, completely furnished with a flatscreen, bookshelves full of books, a couch and chairs. The living room area transitioned into the kitchen area, with everything that a kitchen needed along with a small dining area made for at least two people. The cat took some time to stare at everything, soon looking at Avery and leaping onto the nearest chair to watch as the man had pulled out his phone to do another search.

Avery soon realized he was ill prepared to take care of a cat just for one night, looking away from the phone and sighing as he slipped it back into his pocket. He made his way to the kitchen, opening the door to the fridge so he could look though what he had. He soon took out some leftover fish, turning to where the cat was watching him. “Cold or warm?”

Why was he asking a cat questions? Avery sighed to himself and shook his head, unwrapping the fish and placing it into the microwave. He didn’t notice the cat making his way to the kitchen counter, trotting over to him in order to rub against Avery’s arm in appreciation, purring once more. Avery didn’t do anything at first, paying it no mind as the microwave counted down before idly patting it on the head. “Don’t get attached, you’re leaving in the morning.” He said then, not noticing how the cat’s ears pinned back in response. When the microwave was done he pulled out the fish, going about slicing it into smaller pieces before setting the plate in front of the cat. “Have at it.” He set down the knife and fork, leaving the kitchen on the hunt for something else.

He found a rectangular tub in the closet, pulling it out and deciding to fill it with the dirt from a potted plant that his sister had given him. He kept his eyes on it, checking his phone again and sighing. “All the more reason to not like cats.” He said to himself, settling the litter box in his bathroom before leaving. He went to the kitchen to check on the cat again, watching it eat for a moment longer before beginning to unbutton his dress shirt, leaving the living room to make his way to his bedroom. He threw the shirt onto a chair, followed by his slacks. Sitting down on the bed, he looked to the window behind his night stand, watching the rain continue to pour. He closed the blinds to the window and slid into his bed. A pack of cigarettes sat on his nightstand, and he fished one out from the box and lit it up, smoking it as he scrolled through a feed on his phone.

It wasn’t long until the cat found its way into Avery’s room, leaping onto the bed only to sit on the end of it so it could watch him. He soon realized he was being watched and his eyes flickered up to the cat. He groaned and placed the cigarette down onto its tray, dropping his phone as he got to his feet and reached for the cat.

“You already got to eat my dinner I’m not letting you sleep in my bed.” He said in annoyance, carrying the cat out of his room and lightly tossing him to the floor before returning to his room and shutting the door. “There’s a choice of chairs, find one.” He called out before returning to his bed, hearing the small mews of protest from the cat and ignoring them.

Eventually the crying stopped, and Avery settled himself in his bed, finishing off his cigarette and setting his phone aside. He reached for a pill bottle next to his ashtray, opening it up and shaking one out, swallowing it without water and placing the bottle back where it should be. After taking off his glasses, he let out a sigh and laid back, staring at the ceiling and listening to the patter of rain before the pill he took kicked in and he was lulled into sleep.

It was nearly midnight when the handle to Avery’s bedroom door had begun to turn, the door opening slowly as a man peeked inside. The one window that wasn’t closed provided enough light exposed the intruder, a nude, tan skinned man that stood shorter than Avery, his short hair black and his eyes blue. The most curious things about him were the cat ears he possessed as well as the tail that swayed behind him.

He made sure his footfalls were light, sneaking over to the bed that Avery was sleeping in. Once he got there he looked at the sleeping figure. He looked peaceful, undisturbed by the other’s presence. The man continued to watch him, committing the face to memory before he looked along the nightstand, taking in the items that lie there. A lamp, glasses, cigarettes and a lighter, ash tray, a bottle… He picked up the bottle and read it, nodding to himself as he recognized the name of the medication. He set it back in its place.

Plerixitrol, it was a sleeping medication for people with insomnia. Though, he knew that people taking it wouldn’t wake up to anything, it rendered you helpless for as long as the medication ran its course. His grin turned into a secretive smile and the cat-eared man climbed into the bed, slipping under the covers and pressing himself against the sleeping man. He sighed happily, his hands coming up to feel the other’s face.

He cupped Avery’s face, moving close enough to kiss his lips. He moved slow, grinning only when the sleeping man started to groan, reacting to the kiss just the way he wanted him to. Eventually the kiss stopped and the cat-eared man sighed happily, feeling the other’s arms subconsciously curl around his waist to hold him close. He didn’t fight the hold, nuzzling against the other and sighing.

The bed was warmer than the couch.

* * *

The next morning Avery woke up to realize that there was a cat sleeping at the foot of his bed and the door was open slightly. He frowned, not remembering that he had opened the door and automatically thinking that perhaps he was sleepwalking again. He didn't think more about it than he had to, yawning and reaching for his glasses on the nightstand. After slipping them on he stared at the cat that was curled up next to his feet, soon looking towards the one window that wasn’t covered by a blind to see that it wasn’t raining anymore, but sunny.

“Time for you to leave.” Avery said then, getting out of the bed. He walked over to the cat, intent on tossing it out the back door, though, right before he could lay a finger on it, the cat’s eyes snapped open and it darted away from his grasp, jumping off and right under the bed.

Avery felt his eye twitch at the fact that the cat hid itself away, moving to get himself a cigarette. “I have no time for this.” He grumbled to himself, looking at the clock mounted on the wall. He had about an hour until he had to open the shop but he didn’t have an hour to waste on fishing out the cat so he could boot it.

After a moment of thinking, Avery let out a groan and went for his phone, opening it to a certain contact and pressing call, putting the phone to his ear.

_“You’re calling me early! What’s going on?”_ Said a woman’s voice.

“I want you over here with a cat carrier.”

_“Cat carrier? Why—did you do something?”_

Avery looked down at the bottom of his bed, “I did something stupid. Just get over here.”

_“Can I at least get an ex—“_

The call was cut before the woman could get the question out, Avery crouching down to the bed and uncovering the bottom so he could peer underneath it. He could vaguely see the cat, staring at him with the glow of its reflective blue eyes.

“Should have kicked you out while I had the chance.” He told it, getting back up so he could storm out of the bedroom.

He managed to wash and dress up, throwing on an apron and adorning the nametag before heading downstairs. When he stepped into the shop he noticed a woman standing outside with a cat carrier in her hand. Her hair was dark as his, long and braided behind her. They shared the same eye color but while he was pale she had a tan, showing it off by wearing a tank top and shorts. The most noticeable thing about her was her missing right eye, covered up by a patch.

Avery let out a small sigh and went to the door, unlocking it to let her inside. “Good, I don't have time for this.”

The woman smiled, “What did you do?”

“I allowed myself to feel guilt towards a cat and took it in for the night, now it refuses to leave.”

The smile turned into a grin, “You made a friend!”

“I don't want a friend, Runa.”

“Aw don't say that. If anyone needs a friend then it's you.” The woman, Runa, proceeded to make her way to the staircase, “Where is it anyway?”

“Under my bed. Get rid of it before I have to open.” His voice rose as the woman climbed up the stairs, making her way into the bedroom. She set the cat carrier down and looked around the room, humming to herself before getting onto her knees to check under the bed. There she saw the cat, staring back at her as she looked at it.

“Shy one are ya?” She dropped down and reached forward, the cat hissing as she moved to touch it, coming to a realization as she caught a better sight of it. “Oh this is where you went!” She laughed slightly, “You gave me a scare when you ran off, but it’s time to go back now.”

The cat hesitated as if it understood what she was saying, but before it could rear back she managed to grasp it. The cat yowled, moving to bite her hand. She winced but held firm, bringing the cat to her chest and petting it calmly. “You’re okay.” She whispered, knowing that her hand was bleeding but not caring. “You don't want to stay with my brother. He wouldn't know what to do with you.” She chuckled a little, “I'm sure you could be good company for him but I’m sure you remember everything I’ve been telling you.”

The cat let out a pitiful mewl and looked up at Runa, and she smiled back at it, “Good boy. I'm sure I can find you a better home than this one. What do you say?”

The cat made another pitiful mewl, like he wanted to say no but he couldn't get it out right. Runa didn't seem to notice, standing up and holding the cat close to her chest. It continued to make distressed cries.

“Don’t tell me you want to stay with him.” She murmured to herself, moving to get the cat carrier. At the sight of the contraption the cat made a wild cry and swiped his claws at the woman, causing her to loosen her grip enough that he was able to leap away, the cat galloping out of the room and down the hall, crying out again as he made his way down the stairs and straight to Avery as the man was putting chairs in place. Avery let out a cry of his own as the cat began to climb him, the claws digging into his skin until the cat managed to get onto Avery’s shoulders, hissing when he saw Runa appear from the stairs.

“Owowowow the fuck!” Avery winced from the pain, trying to grab for the cat but stopping when he realized the creature was clamped onto his shirt.

“He bolted when he saw the carrier.” Runa explained, watching as the cat shielded itself with Avery’s body. “He really doesn’t want to leave you.”

“I don’t care!” Avery hissed out, “The fucking cat doesn’t belong here.”

Runa took a step forward but stopped when the cat began to hiss again, its fur raising while his tail whipped around, it seemed like a territorial move more than anything else, like the cat was trying to tell her to not take him away and that he was staying here. She sighed, setting down the carrier and moving behind the counter to grab a wet towel for the scratches that were on her arms. “Have you considered having a cat just for the cafe?”

Avery looked at her oddly, “What?”

“Just hear me out. He’s not leaving, so why not allow him to be a cafe cat? It raises the warmth of the cafe if you have an indoor creature here. People love cats, they’ll want to come just to see the cat itself. Think of him as an employee.”

Avery’s brows furrowed, starting to hear the cat mewl its agreement before rubbing his head against Avery’s. “This is an employee that I don’t want.” He said finally.

“Look,” She gave him a serious look, “I know cats, from my experience the owners don’t pick the cats, the cats pick the owners. You brought him in when he was wet and cold and hungry and you gave it food and a warm place to sleep. You brought this on yourself.”

“I didn’t bring him in on purpose!” Avery shouted, “He snuck in before I could—“

“He’s your cat now, Avery. I think it’s time to learn how to take care of something other than a business.”

The man glowered at his sister as the cat sat contently on Avery’s shoulders, “I don’t have time to take care of a filthy rat.”

“Cats aren’t what you think they are.” She chided, “If you have any problems just call me. I run a shelter, I know what I’m talking about.”

His eyebrow twitched and it took a moment for Avery to catch his temper, willing himself to calm down before folding his arms and glancing at the cat licking his ear. “If you’re my employee that means I’m your boss and my first command is for you to get off me.”

He just didn’t expect the cat to actually jump off of him like it understood, the black feline trotting to a chair to jump onto it and curl up. Avery stared after him for a moment before shaking his head, trying not to think anything more of it as he went about to take down the other chairs.

Runa shrugged, “He seems to like you a lot. What are you going to name him?”

Avery glanced at her, “Cat is sufficient for now.”

She snorted in amusement, “Sounds like you.”

When the back door opened to signal that an employee had entered, Avery finally made his way to the counter. “You can go now.”

Runa saluted him, “I’m going to the clinic to get antibiotics for this bite, I’ll call you later.”

The cat seemed to relax once Runa left, putting his head atop of his paws and lazily watching Avery greet his employees. One of them caught sight of the cat.

“Is that a cat?”

Avery didn’t look at it, “Yes.”

“Why do we have a—“

“If you have time to ask needless questions then you’re wasting time in prepping the espresso machine.” Avery looked at him with a glare, “Pretend he isn’t there.”

The employee didn’t dare to say anything else, nodding in understanding as he went to turn on the equipment. The second employee wisely kept his mouth shut the entire time, only glancing at the cat briefly before getting to work.

Eventually it was time to open up the shop, the cat watched Avery turn over the sign and make his way to the counter. Customers began to filter into the cafe and the cat left the spot on the chair and perched itself atop of a couch, stretching with a yawn before settling down. Some of the customers noticed the cat, commenting to Avery about how nice it was for him to adopt an animal. Avery gave them a smile that hid the irritation on his face to the fact that his sister was right.

When the cat was hungry he jumped off the couch to pester one of the workers, who eventually gave him some cream in a dish before petting it hesitantly. Upon being touched the cat stiffened at first but relaxed, remembering where he was.

The entire day seemed to go by smoothly despite the cat addition to the roster, and when Avery began to close up he felt the same cat, the cat who had gotten the customers talking, winding himself around his calves, begging for attention. He realized that the cat had waited until closing time to actually come to him directly, like it knew that Avery was busy. He chuckled softly at that and bent down to pet him. “At least you’re smart.” He said quietly. When he scratched the cat behind the ears the cat only leaned into the touch, enjoying it until Avery stood back up.

The cat didn’t wait to watch Avery close up the shop, heading for the stairs and making its way up. Avery paid the cat no mind, finding that the creature was easier to manage than he first thought. He locked up and cleaned, running the dishwasher for the next day before gathering what was left of the pastries. He picked at one of the muffins, biting into it and soon hearing his sister in the back of his head telling him to eat something other than bakery food. Not like he put on weight anyway, he and his sister could eat like trash compactors and still be skinny.

He tossed the muffin into the trash bag, tying it up and taking it to the trash in the alley way. He just didn’t expect the fire alarm to go off. He tossed the bag and hurried back into the cafe, looking around frantically until he realized that the fire alarm was the one in his apartment. He ran up the steps, hurrying into the living area only to stop at the sight of a naked man trying to put out a stove fire with the water sprayer from the sink.

A naked man.

With cat ears.

Two seconds passed until the fire alarm broke him back into the present and he made his way over to the kitchen, shoving the naked man out of the way before putting on kitchen gloves so he could take a lid to the flaming pan, covering the fire with the lid and turning off the burner. When that was taken care of he turned sharply to the man, reaching out to grab his hand to see a burn, taking him to the sink so he could run the burn under cold water. As he was tending to the other’s injury, his brain began to register the oddity that was the naked man with cat ears. He looked at him again, and soon he could make out a tail.

He wondered if he had hit his head.

The man smiled sheepishly and looked away, “S-sorry.”

Avery blinked, “You sound real. Perhaps I’m not hallucinating.”

“O-of course you’re not. I’m your—“ He winced when Avery’s grip tightened on his hand, “Owowowow careful!”

Avery realized what he was doing, letting go. He thought about it for a moment, taking the other by the wrist and leading him to the bathroom. “You’re the cat are you?”

“How did you figure it out?”

Avery sat him down onto the toilet as he got the bandages out, “I’m not stupid, a cat went up to my apartment and suddenly I see a boy with cat-like features trying to burn it down.”

“I wasn’t trying to burn it down, and for your information I'm twenty-two!” He argued, earning him a glare in return.

“If you weren’t trying to burn it down then what were you doing?”

“…trying to make you dinner.” He said it in a quieter voice. “I thought if I could make it quick then you wouldn’t know I made anything…”

Avery applied some salve before wrapping a bandage around the hand. “How long were you planning to hide the fact that you weren’t really a cat?”

It was the man’s turn to glare at him, “Do you really think that any time is a right time to discover that a cat is really someone else? I was trying to think of something.”

“Your plan failed.” Avery said then, snapping the first-aid box closed and placing it back into the cabinet. “Was this why you fought tooth and nail not to leave?”

“…sorta.” Pink dusted his cheeks, “Part of the reason was that I like being here.”

“Right.” Avery stepped away from the other to return to the kitchen, cleaning up after the mess that was made. He looked around, cringing. “Were you cooking blind?”

The cat-eared man trailed in behind him, his tail low and his ears drooped. “I was trying to copy what I’ve seen people do.”

The owner whipped around to face the other, “You tried to cook without knowing how to cook?”

“Well if you put it that way of course it sounds stupid!” He scoffed, a blush tinging his cheeks.

Avery had opened his mouth but closed it quickly, finally looking over the other’s nude form. He frowned, leaving the kitchen and going straight to his room to dig for some clothes. When he found adequate clothing he brought it back out and tossed it at the man. “Put these on.”

He caught them quickly, pulling them closer to look at them and going about putting them on.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve worn anything…”

Avery nodded slowly, moving to the living room and sitting down onto the couch, “Talk. First of all, give me a name or I’m just going to call you Cat.”

The man hesitated, making his way to the chair next to the couch and settling down. “First of all, my name’s Elijah. Secondly, I wasn’t always like this.”

“You weren’t always a cat.” Avery seemed skeptical.

Elijah sighed, “No.”

The owner quirked a brow.

“I was a normal child, I lived in a city. I liked to go exploring into the forest next to my house often, and one day I ran into a witch’s hut.”

“Witches.”

“Witches.” Elijah repeated, “I didn’t know it was a witch’s hut, or anything like that, but the place was empty. There were really cool things in there, like dolls made of yarn and gemstones for eyes. One of the dolls was a black cat, and I thought to take it home with me as a keepsake. I think there was something wrong with it though, because when I touched it the doll’s eyes flashed and suddenly I wasn’t me anymore, but I was a cat. Then the witch came home and found me, like she knew what I did so she told me that I was cursed. She tried to keep me there as her pet after that.”

Avery looked a little skeptical, but he had no reason to not believe the talking man with cat-like features. “How did you end up here?”

“I’m getting there.” The cat-boy chided, “I managed to get away eventually, and I went back home. But…when I got there, my parents tried to kick me out. They’re really superstitious, so me being a black cat didn’t really do any favors. I became so desperate that I changed into…this…but when they realized it was me they told me to leave, that I was touched by evil and nothing but misfortune will come from me, and basically I was forced to leave my home. I was left homeless and cursed, stuck in this form until someone found me.”

“Who?”

“A very wealthy man, he said he’d take me in…I ended up being his pet. I…don’t want to tell you what happened during those times but I did things that I’m very ashamed of doing, to a man that was twice my age.”

Avery nodded, looking to where he set his cigarettes. He got up and went to the kitchen table, pulling one free. “So you were…a pet.” He didn’t elaborate on that, feeling ill just thinking about the implications of what the other had said.

Elijah watched as Avery lit one up, nodding sadly, his ears drooping again. “I was there for around eleven years.”

Avery sat back down, “How did you get out?”

“It took me a while. I managed to memorize the layout of the building and the times that the security would change shift. When he came to get me I slipped out in my cat form and ran as fast as I could. I don’t actually live in this city, I hopped on a truck to get here.”

“So you’re telling me you hitchhiked your ass off to get to this city.”

Elijah blushed, “It’s not easy hitchhiking when you’re a cat. All I did was hide myself and jump off where I thought I needed to be, looked for food and repeated. I wasn’t happy where I was previously. I’ve been living as a stray cat in this city for at least two months now. I was lucky enough to find people that wanted to feed me, but then the storm hit.”

The hungry and wet cat that was cold from the storm, how he darted into Avery’s shop as fast as he could. He was trying to survive. Avery didn’t say anything, only remembering how the cat reacted to him like he understood Avery, because he actually could understand Avery.

Avery took a long drag from his cigarette, sighing and running his hand through his hair. He had a runaway cat-person in his apartment, who was a cat that he had run into by happenstance. How was he going to explain this to his sister? Or…how was he going to go through with this? Did he have a choice in this?

“What if I don’t want to deal with you?” Avery asked then. “I have a business to run, I can’t have this on my plate—“

“Please don’t kick me out.” Elijah was out of the seat and on his knees instantly, moving to grasp his trouser legs. “You’re the first person who let me into their house and I don’t even know if I’ll get another chance like this. They’re looking for me, that scientist is a powerful man and he has men everywhere—but they can’t track me down. I managed to take out the tracker they put into me, they won’t be able to find me here. Just give me a place to eat and sleep and I won’t cause you any trouble.”

Avery watched the man beg him for his life and he groaned, settling his head in his hand as he weighed his options. “You won’t cause me any trouble, says the one who set my kitchen on fire.”

“That won’t happen again. I’m competent, please. You don’t understand how hard it is to live as a stray cat, it’s life or death out there. I nearly got hit by a truck four times.”

There it was, either keep him safe and out of harm in the comfort of his own apartment, or let him fight for his life and possibly die if he gets kicked out onto the street. Avery would have blood on his hands if anything happened to Elijah outside of these walls.

He could hear Runa in his head telling him that he needed to think of others more than himself for once. He groaned, of course her righteous musings would come into play during this time. If she knew he literally kicked a desperate cat out to his imminent death then she would hate him for it, would she?

Avery moved to put out the cigarette, the taste in his mouth having grown more bitter than it should be. He took out his phone and turned it sideways, sending out a message.

Elijah began to shake nervously. “W-what are you doing?”

He paid the other no mind, “I’m telling my sister that I’m going to keep you.” He watched as Elijah’s eyes brightened, a smile forming on his face. “Luckily for you I have a spare room.”

The look of pure joy couldn’t get any better and Elijah latched onto Avery’s leg to hug him. Avery frowned, shaking him off of his leg, “None of that.”

Elijah scrambled back to the seat on the couch, blushing furiously, “S-s-sorry.”

“Just…don’t use the kitchen unless I’m there.” He said then, standing up. “Runa’s going to have a stroke—“

“Don’t tell her!” Elijah cried out, his eyes widening. “Please don’t let her know—I can’t risk anyone else knowing.”

“Calm down, I don’t intend to let anyone else know…because this shit sounds crazy and I’m not in the mood to be looked at like an insane person.”

Elijah breathed out a sigh of relief, standing up and following Avery. The man led him to a door that Elijah didn’t go through yet, and when Avery opened it he held his breath. The room was wall to wall bookshelves with books wedged in every space possible, a small cot folded up in the corner as well as a computer desk sitting between two shelves along with a computer. Elijah felt his heartbeat quicken, stepping into the room and grinning. He knew how to work a computer.

“Don’t touch my computer.” Said Avery.

Elijah nodded slowly, “Don’t worry, I won’t.”

Avery wouldn’t know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To skip the smut start at the ♥♥♥

While Avery had given Elijah a room to sleep in with its very own bed, he did not sleep in it. Instead, he waited. It was at the stoke of midnight when Elijah slipped into Avery’s room like he did the night before, his eyes on the form that was Avery’s sleeping body. He stood there, listening to his rhythmic breathing before crawling into the bed, slipping under the covers so he could tangle himself in Avery’s arms. He sighed, pressing his lips to Avery’s so he could kiss him softly, getting a positive reaction as Avery groaned quietly and shifted to hold him closer to his body.

He knew this wasn't the right thing to do, he was aware that Avery was drugged into his sleep, but at the moment he didn't care. He wanted Avery, even before the man took him in. He didn't tell Avery that he had been watching him ever since he found the other’s shop a week ago, or how he had been locked up in Runa’s shelter weeks prior. He never would tell him that Elijah had been waiting for a good moment to push himself into the other’s life, or that he fell for Avery because of Runa’s stories about him. He knew that if the other man knew he would only be sent back out to the streets, so he did the only thing he could, enjoying Avery’s arms while the man was asleep. He was waiting for a moment where he could get even closer to the shop owner, a perfect way to be thought of as something other than a stray.

He was planning for something, he just needed the right item.

It was early in the morning when Avery was approached by a couple of his employees, the two of them having come in earlier than usual. Elijah was curled up on the couch in the cafe, lazily watching the two men approach their boss. In one of their hands was a boutique store bag.

Avery was wiping the counter as they approached, looking at them with some hesitation. “You’re here early, Luke, Alexander.”

Alexander, the blonde one, nodded, “We’re actually—uh—we want to run something by you.”

Luke offered a smile, raking his hand through his fiery red hair hesitantly. “We’ve been paying attention to our numbers, and we’re not doing well as we were a year ago.”

Elijah’s ears perked in their direction, wanting to listen better.

Avery folded the wet towel before moving, “You’re talking like I’m not aware of that. I’m the owner, of course I know that my numbers are lower.”

“That’s why we’ve noticed something. Customers reacted positively when they saw that your cat was lounging around the cafe. We want to expand on that.”

There was a moment of silence while the owner stared at the two of them like they were treading on thin ice. Alexander felt the anxiety, “A cat cafe.” He said quickly, trying to sum up his idea. “We’re thinking a cat cafe.”

“A cat cafe.” Avery repeated, stopping what he was doing, “You do realize that I don't like cats, right?”

“J-Just hear us out. A cat cafe is a popular attraction that is well known everywhere, and we checked, we would be the only cat cafe in the city.” Luke took out a magazine from his bag and spread it out to a certain page. “We live in a city that gets tourists often and I couldn’t imagine anything else that would get us more clientele, we could be a tourist destination as well as becoming a neighborhood favorite. Everyone likes cats.”

Avery looked along the magazine that spoke of a popular cat cafe in the north west, quirking a brow as he looked at the two of them. “Assuming the rest of your co-workers would want to—“

“We already talked it over with them, they want to try it.”

He could feel his eye twitch, and the man folded his arms as he assessed his employees. Luke worked here but he was also a volunteer at his sister’s shelter while Alexander was a college student but he had a major in business working as his assistant manager. The idea sounded completely stupid, in his opinion. Though, they knew completely well that his mood was dependent on if he’d consider their proposal, and he was a straight-laced person when it came to business. They weren’t blind, their cafe currently wasn’t anything new or different, it was one of a good ten or so in the city that had nothing different about it. They had their clientele, but the numbers had begun to wane as other cafes had begun to offer extras. Some began to open up their shops to offer talent nights, others would host events, it made Avery’s cafe look plain in comparison.

Taking on a theme would be a good way to give people a reason to come here, but something so outlandish as a cat cafe? Alexander had a point that it would make them a popular attraction. Though, there was the fact that he hated cats. Was he that desperate for customers that he would just overlook that part?

“Considering that our place of business is right near the most active part of the city, this would be a good move.” Alexander continued, “We wouldn’t even have to renovate the cafe all that much. All we would need to add is cat toys, cat beds, furniture, and we could make our menu more of a cat-themed menu.” He dug into the bag he was holding and pulled out a cat-ear headband. “Our employees could wear these just to add some flair to their uniform.”

Avery took the headband into his hand, now noticing that Elijah had jumped down from the couch and had walked along the counter to sit next to them. Alexander went to pet him, smiling. “He likes the idea.”

“Where are you going to get the cats?”

“I ran the idea by Runa and she’s willing to give us the strays she’s collected.” Luke chirped, though when Avery glared at him he ducked his head slightly, “S-she thought it was a great idea sir, and she’s willing to help you get what you need for the cafe.”

“Of course she is.” Avery said flatly. “So you already ran it by her without asking me first.”

“Well she…” Luke looked away, “She found us talking about it and wanted to give in her opinion. She wanted the idea that the cats in the cafe would be adoptable to whoever would want to give them a good home.”

Avery’s eye twitched again in annoyance, his attention trailing to Elijah, the founder of this bad idea. The black cat said nothing, only returning his look and letting out a sound _meow_.

“It would be a good idea sir, I done the math and our profits would cover the expenses quickly.” Alexander took the cat-ears from Avery and went to put them in the bag. Elijah watched, seeing something white and ruffled sticking out of the bag and blinking, leaning down towards it to swipe at the garment before his footing slipped. He let out a cry, falling into the bag, to which Alexander cried out, nearly dropping the bag until Elijah grasped whatever it was with his teeth and leapt out of it. He brought the garment out with him, which looked to be a black-and-white maid outfit. Avery stared hard at the maid outfit, turning his gaze to Alexander. “And that is?”

“Uh…” The blonde smiled nervously, “It was our first idea before Runa derailed it for us, we were thinking of a maid cafe.”

When Avery’s glare went to Luke the ginger only laughed just as nervously as Alexander had, “She said you wouldn’t have gone for it.”

“She’s correct in her assumptions.” The owner said then, flicking his hand his way, “Go…put that in the back, away from my sight. I’ll think about what you’ve presented to me.”

The two men nodded, Alexander leaving to get the maid outfit away from the cat before hiding it in his bag, taking that to the back room, where Elijah had followed, staying in there as the blonde had darted back to the cafe itself. The cat reared itself on its hind legs and looked into the bag again, his eyes on the maid dress as he thought.

This was what he needed.

As Elijah was in the back room Avery was bringing in the fresh pastries to place into the display case, hearing the door chime as someone entered. “We’re not open ye—“

“You’re always open for me, sweetie.” Came Runa’s voice, the woman smiling kindly at him as she headed directly for the display case. “I come bearing gifts.”

“I don’t want your gifts, not after the stunt you pulled.” He continued to stock the display case, neither of them paying attention to a black cat pulling a bag out of the back room and towards the staircase. Runa rolled her eye at her brother’s assumptions and shook the bag she had in front of his face.

“But these are your favorite black forest cakes from—”

Avery managed to snatch it out of her hand, glaring at her, “Why did you pawn off the idea of a cat cafe to my employees when you know I don’t care for cats?”

The woman pouted, “You’re still saying that even after adopting one of your own?” As she said it the aforementioned cat leapt onto the counter, stepping over to jump onto Avery’s shoulders as it gave Runa a distrusting glance. “Look at him, he loves you.”

“This cat is different.” Avery mumbled, “Just because I’m tolerating this one doesn’t mean I’m offering to take care of all the other pests that you’re taking care of.”

“Cats don’t really need that much, they take care of themselves really.” She insisted, “All you have to do is keep them fed, watered, and change their litter bo—“

“Pass.” Avery’s voice was as flat as ever.

Runa pouted again, stomping her foot and effectively making Elijah’s ears flatten. “If you won’t do it then use one of your employees to do it for you. I’m sure this will bring more people through your doors than what’s been going on already. Children will want to drag their parents here, old people like petting cats. You must be the only person in the world that doesn’t like cats.”

“I feel like this is some elaborate plot to get me to like cats.” Avery told her honestly, “It’s like all you ever do anymore, like how you dumped this one on me.” He gestured to the cat on his shoulder for an example, in which the cat thwapped him on the face with his tail. “Hush.”

The sight was something she never seen before, Avery having a discussion with a cat resting on his shoulders and him having no qualms about it. “Are you sure you don’t like cats? Because so far this one has been on you for more than a minute and you’ve yet to throw him off.”

Avery frowned, “Like I said before, this one’s different. We understand each other.”

“Uh-huh.” She nodded slowly, “So why are you so against this?”

“I’m against it because this is the only one I’m willing to tolerate.” He finally placed his hand onto the counter, “Down.”

As if the cat knew what he wanted, Runa watched as the feline hopped off of his shoulder and back onto the counter, sitting down and licking his paw nonchalantly. She blinked, dumbfounded before shaking it off and looking at her brother again. “It’s either this or a fucking femboy maid cafe.”

“Fem—what?”

“That’s what those knuckleheads were planning when I peeked in on them.” Runa folded her arms, “Either way you’re going to get customers.”

Avery’s eye twitched, remembering the maid outfit. “Femboy maid cafe…what is that exactly?”

“Crossdressing.” She said simply, “Luke and Alex wanted to dress in maid outfits and wigs, make themselves look all pretty. The rest of your employees were keen on the idea, it seemed. They were even trying to strong-arm Isiah into it. Everyone wants to keep your cafe afloat.”

It went quiet for a moment as Avery took all of that in, “They’re actually trying to think of ways to keep this place in business?” He frowned, skeptical. “Why?”

Runa’s face softened, “Believe it or not Avery, that’s what happens when you give people kindness, they want to help you like you helped them.”

He winced slightly, suddenly feeling lightheaded. He just figured he was being a good business owner, giving people hours when they requested it, letting them off early when they had emergencies to take care of. He kept a job waiting for someone who had gender reassignment surgery, knowing full well that he wouldn’t have an employee for a few months but knowing they needed a job to go back to. Giving advances to employees that needed it. He was hardly a pushover, he knew when he was being bullshitted most of the time, but when he had honest employees that honestly needed help in some way, he offered it, because he wanted to be something more than a business owner, he wanted to be someone more than what his father was. Someone that cared about his employees rather than seeing them as dollar signs.

Here they were trying to find a way to repay that kindness and here he was leaning on denying them that payback. He let out a groan, shaking his head. It was either having to put up with cats or having to watch his mostly-male employees dress up like maids to make customers happy.

Runa could only grin knowingly, because she knew Avery had a soft spot for his employees more than anyone else. “The renovations won’t run you anything if I have a hand in it, you’ll only have to close for a week. Everyone wants to chip in for a new front window sign and Thomas is volunteering to be on cat care duty…unless you’re thinking of going the femboy maid route.”

“I’ll put up with the cats thank you.” Avery grumbled loudly, not spotting the two employees that just entered from the back giving each other a high-five once they heard him.

Elijah quirked his head to the side and turned, making his way to Avery’s hand and pushing his head underneath it in want for attention. Runa watched as Avery easily gave it to him, giggling slightly. “You hate cats but they seem to like you just fine.”

Avery didn’t answer, picking up the cat and leaving.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with the employees of Avery’s cafe telling their customers of the good news. They wanted to get this done as soon as possible, the looks of excitement on their faces were nothing but joy at the prospect of gaining more customers through their hard work. Avery had to admit, people did like cats. Many were excited about the news as wished him good luck personally.

By the time Avery sent his workers home he found that even his cat was missing, and he idly wondered where Elijah had gone off to. He tried not to think about it more than he had to, closing the blinds to the cafe and locking up. He felt tired from all the work, wanting nothing more than to smoke a cigarette and go to sleep.

When he was done taking care of the cafe floor he made his way upstairs, sighing quietly and heading straight to his room. He sat down on his bed and began pulling off his shoes before lying back against the bed to stare blankly at the ceiling.

“Master?”

Avery blinked. Slowly sitting up and looking for the source of the voice until his eyes laid onto the sight of the cat-boy, on his knees, wearing...the maid uniform.

His eye twitched, “Wh—”

“You look tired today.” He said before Avery could form a word, crawling to Avery, his ears perked up as his tail swayed behind him. Elijah smiled, reaching up to place his hands on the other’s lap. “Let me take care of you. ♡”

♥♥♥

Avery was frozen to the spot, though as the cat-boy reached up to palm his cock though his slacks he shuddered, his cock twitching as a moan escaped him. Elijah looked pleased at that, wanting the positive reaction and moving to undo his slacks, feeling for his cock and slowly taking him out. Avery didn't know why he was letting this happen, stuck to only watching him out of morbid curiosity and growing arousal. He wouldn't admit that the other looked enticing in that maid uniform, but he would admit that it would have been a bad idea to agree to a femboy maid cafe.

Elijah purred as he took Avery’s cock into his mouth, licking along the shaft and humming when he heard the other’s breath hitch. He continued to get the cock wet with his tongue, sucking on the hard member and enjoying how Avery was shaking underneath him. He completely had Avery where he wanted him from the start, his blue eyes flickering up at the man as he worshipped his cock.

Avery flinched, his breathing becoming ragged as he continued to moan under his breath. When those eyes began to stare directly into his own Avery reached out to pet the cat-boy, keeping his hand in the other’s hair. “So good...” He breathed. His cock was aching by now, Elijah’s tongue knowing what exactly to lick and where, the other’s mouth hot and wet and sucking him for everything he had. Avery could only shudder again, gripping his hand into Elijah’s hair, “So good I can't, I'm gonna--”

Elijah gave him one last hard suck, sighing blissfully as Avery released into his mouth, drinking up the hot ropes of cum that painted his tongue. He gave the tip of Avery’s cock lazy kitten licks to clean him up, removing his mouth with a ‘pop’ and licking his lips with a devilish smile. “Thank you for feeding me, Master.”

Avery took a deep breath, “Why are you calling me Master?”

“Well tonight I'm your maid, and you're my master.” Elijah slowly got to his feet, showing Avery how he looked fully in the maid’s uniform.

“Alexander was wondering where that went.” He hated to know that he actually liked what he was seeing.

“I think I look better in it...Master.” Elijah slowly climbed onto the other’s lap and ground down onto his cock. A groan escaped Avery before his mouth was claimed by another's, Elijah kissing him deeply until Avery reacted in kind.

It wasn’t long until Avery pulled away, starting at Elijah with eyes clouded with desire, trying to regain his senses. “You--you shouldn't be doing this.” He said quietly.

The cat-boy kissed him again, licking his lips open. “But I want to...”

Avery tried to say something else, to object, but Elijah only shoved him down onto his back, bending over and capturing his lips again as he rocked himself on Avery’s lap. “Stay.” He said then, moving away far enough to dig into Avery’s nightstand. Avery frowned, shifting a that he was leaning on his elbows, watching as Elijah fished out a tube of lubricant before turning back to Avery. He shifted, raising his uniform enough so Avery could see his puckered hole and the bobbing erection that was already dripping with need. Avery felt his own cock twitching again, being forced to watch as Elijah lubed his fingers and used them to stretch himself, unabashedly moaning just for Avery’s benefit.

When the cat-boy was well prepared he shifted again until he found Avery’s length, pressing himself down atop of the man and sighing as he was filled completely. Avery groaned, falling back again as the other began to rock against him, the tight feeling of Elijah’s ass enough to squeeze Avery’s cock just right. “You feel good Master.” Elijah dared to say, his own face dusted with his own blush as he rode on Avery’s cock. “I’m so full...”

“Stop calling me Master.” Avery groaned in protest, shutting his eyes as Elijah sharply thrusted himself down. He felt a hot breath in his ear and shuddered, Elijah darting his tongue out to lick the shell of it.

“But your cock twitches every time I call you Master. Don't you love me?”

Avery shuddered, his hips rocking upward as he began to firmly grip the other’s thighs. How did he know just what to do to make him unravel so quickly? He shut his eyes and groaned, feeling the sensation of Elijah’s tight hole attempting to milk him for what he had. He felt so close, “Please, please...”

Then he stopped. Avery opened his eyes to look at the devilishly sweet smile belonging to the blue-eyed cat, his ears flicking mischievously. “Please what, Master?”

Avery’s cheeks became red. “What?”

“Tell me what you want, Master.” He said sweetly. “I can't do anything if I don't know what you want.”

He was doing that on purpose. Avery felt flustered, so close to his climax but stopped by a conniving little cat. “I want to cum.”

Elijah slowly smiled. “How do you want to cum, Master?”

He was right, every time he said ‘master’, Avery could feel himself twitching. “I want you to...” He suddenly felt a wave of embarrassment, “Squeeze my dick with your tight little hole.”

The cat-boy grinned, having heard all of it even if Avery’s voice became quieter. “Your mouth is so dirty, Master.” In response to Avery’s request he tightened his sphincter, making the man underneath him groan before Elijah began to ride him again, this time with earnest. He began to moan, hitting a spot that he angled himself to repeat, his own eyes fluttering shut as he rode himself into bliss. “Master~”

“Ah--” Avery felt himself being driven over the edge, unable to hold back his orgasm from being squeezed out of him, Elijah taking everything he had until Avery was spent. He wasn't far off, and Elijah cried out his own orgasm, his seed spilling onto the ruffles of the maid’s uniform. The cat-boy collapsed onto Avery after that, letting out a little meow as he rested on the man below him. Avery didn't have the energy to push him off, feeling content with the man against his body so much that he fell asleep without the need of his medication. Elijah watched him with sleepy eyes, smiling when he began to hear Avery’s rhythmic breathing.

He didn't regret anything he did.

♥♥♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Employees of Avery's Cafe may or may not be based on real people.

Both Avery and his sister were well known in the community, more so because of Runa, the pet philanthropist that she was. They were the wealthy children of a famous CEO who decided to do something other than follow in their father's footsteps. No one expected for Avery to go into his own business but the man had something to prove to his father when it came to treating employees like human beings - even if it meant losing money in the process. Runa however, had a big heart and a lot of love to give, starting her own nonprofit no-kill animal shelter that grew in popularity quickly with the Lycroft name attached to it. Everyone knew, however, that the two of them would fight tooth and nail to help each other out, even if it meant that Runa run a partnership with Avery’s failing business to do it. Five years ago Runa was on the same road, until Avery lent his business skills to his sister and saved her animal shelter from failing.

It had been four days since the proposal, a day since the cafe had closed down for “renovations”. To make up for the lost revenue, they came to a decision of running a stop-and-go booth cafe, where customers could still make their orders and get their needed pastries and coffees. To save on costs, the employees of Avery’s Cafe were the ones to move in and install everything they needed to transform their lovable coffee shop into a cat cafe. Elijah had settled himself on the counter, watching two people work on installing shelves on the walls for the cats to walk and sit on, while another was placing cat condos next to the window. A part of the storage room was converted to allow litter boxes, out of sight and away from the customers that would come in.

Avery’s Cafe employed ten people, four for the morning shift, four for the afternoon, and two for backup. Their names were Thomas King, Isiah Black, Shelby Broflovski-Horowitz, Luke Watterson, Alexander Montgomery, Willow Applebottoms, Renzo Diaz, Kenny Arellano, Jaden Mulberry and Rhys Evrett, respectively.

“Shouldn’t we make the door a little bigger?” Alexander questioned Renzo after looking at the cat door to the storage room.

“It’s a perfect size! Just ask the cat!” The dark-haired male looked towards the counter, “Yo, fuckface, come over here and test the door.”

“The cat isn’t going to understand—“

Elijah didn’t wait, hopping off the counter and trotting over to the two of them, sitting next to Renzo and staring at him. The hispanic male grinned widely, “Look at that I’m a cat whisperer!” He exclaimed, moving to pick up the cat. “You understand me! Hey, do me a favor and piss in Shelby’s shoes—OW!”

“I heard that, fucker.” Shelby, a fiery blonde woman, removed her hand from the side of his head, “Be nice to the cat, he’s Avery’s.”

Elijah continued to watch them interact, and Renzo finally put him down. “Does the cat even have a name?”

“Yes, it’s Cat.” Alexander explained, “I suggested other names but he’s insistent on Cat.”

“No I know, let’s give him a name ourselves.”

“What would you name him then?”

“Shannon.”

“Shannon’s a girl’s name.” Shelby pointed out.

“Names don’t have genders, ask Kenny.” Renzo frowned, turning back to the cat and pointing to the door, “Oi, you, go take a shit.”

The three of them watched as Elijah looked to the cat door then back at Renzo before heading back to his spot on the counter.

“So much for being a cat whisperer.” Shelby mused, the blonde smiling smugly at the man before going back to what she was doing.

Alexander chuckled, only to be slapped on the leg. “Shut up, Alex.” Renzo muttered.

Elijah settled back down on the counter, going back to watching Avery work the small booth right outside the door that blocked anyone from entering. Behind the counter worked a man with wild blue hair and glasses, fixing up a to-go cup and a small sack of goodies before delivering them to Avery. “Johnson order.” He said then.

“Good, keep going.” Avery looked towards the customer, “Johnson!”

The man set his elbows onto the counter as he waited for the coffee to brew, looking along the cafe. “I wish we were doing the maid cafe.”

Avery didn’t turn back, keeping his face even as he took in the other’s comment. “I can’t believe you of all people are saying that.”

“Hey, I can look good in a dress.” Kenny said indignantly, “It’s called drag.”

“Of course you were all for the idea.” Avery muttered, looking along the street. “Go check on the others, we have a momentary lapse in customers.”

Elijah’s ears perked up as Avery mentioned it, letting out a light meow and standing up, rearing himself for a jump before leaping over onto Avery’s shoulder. He began to purr and brush his head against Avery’s after steadying himself, the owner only hiding the wince when the claws dug into his skin. He let the cat show his love without saying anything, reaching up to scratch him behind the ears.

Kenny watched the interaction, snorting in amusement. “And you hate cats, that’s the funny part.”

“Shut it.”

Avery decided to take a seat at the booth, normally he would have lit up a cigarette but having Elijah on his shoulder was enough to calm him down. While Avery was scrolling through his phone Elijah’s eyes were on the neighborhood, roaming the street until someone caught his eye. He tensed from his spot, his claws starting to dig into Avery’s shoulder. Avery winced, looking up and following the cat’s gaze, at a person who was plastering a piece of paper to a pole. They looked out of place, a black suit and a deep burgundy turtleneck, shades covering his eyes. When he was done at the pole he got into a car and drove off. Avery frowned, standing up and moving the booth so he could get out, putting his phone back into his pocket.

Elijah remained on Avery’s shoulder, still tense and watching as they went to the pole, taking the paper off of its spot. On the paper was a picture of a cat, Elijah, with a note about a reward and a phone number to be reached. Avery’s eyes lingered on the reward, which was insane. Five hundred thousand for a cat…yet this cat wasn’t just any cat. Without thinking he crumpled the paper up and took it with him back to the cafe, going back inside. Elijah jumped off of Avery after that, galloping towards the stairs and making his way up. “Alex handle the front I’m taking a break.” Avery called out to him, moving to follow the cat.

When Avery reached the second floor he found the open door to Elijah’s room, catching the cat-boy starting out the window worriedly. “Who was that?”

Elijah turned to look at him. “That was one of my previous owner’s bodyguards. If they're here then that means they—”

“They don't know anything.” Avery said to him as he uncrumpled the paper. “This just looks like they're trying to cover ground, I have a good feeling that your owner is going to get a giant influx of cats and people claiming them to be you, you’re okay here.”

Elijah stared at Avery desperately. “I don't want to go.” He said then. “I like being here. I like you.” I love you, he failed to say, going over to him and nuzzling his neck.

Avery sighed, tossing the paper aside and pulling him close. He never would have thought that he’d grow so close to another human being other than his sister. There was something about this man that had him transfixed, like the world came to a halt when their eyes locked. It had only been a week and he couldn't see himself ever throwing him out for any reason. “I won't allow anyone to take you.”

Elijah went from nuzzling his neck to kissing it, moving Avery back until he was shoved against the wall. The owner’s eyes went wide but anything he was about to say was cut off by a desperate kiss, the other’s erection brushing against his thigh.

“We can’t—not right now—” Avery tried to interject between kisses, pushing him away. Elijah didn't like that, shoving himself forward and moving to lick along Avery’s neck, in a certain spot that had the man shuddering in response.

“But Master, I know where to touch you to change your mind.”

Avery sucked in a breath, feeling Elijah’s hand dip under the waistband of his trousers, “There’s people down—”

“I want them to hear.” He breathed.

As Elijah began to stroke Avery the owner let out a shuddered sigh, trying to hold back the moan that threatened to escape. Elijah only shook his head, squeezing him firmly.

“Not loud enough—”

“There you are!”

Avery let out a strangled cry and twisted around, bodily blocking himself and Elijah from the intruder’s sight. Alexander stood at the door, his eyes wide at the sight. “Boss?”

Elijah let out a small sound, peeking out from behind Avery and removing his hand from where it was. Avery meanwhile tried to gather his composure, literally having just been caught in the act.

Alexander couldn't stop looking at the naked twink that Avery was hiding away. “Um, who’s that?”

Avery went red, “This is my—”

“Boyfriend.” Elijah chirped, frowning at the man. “I was getting somewhere too if you hadn't interrupted.”

Alexander watched as Elijah shoved past Avery and Alexander to go into Avery’s room, shutting the door and leaving the two of them alone. Alexander blinked owlishly before grinning wide. “You’re hiding a hot little twink in your apartment? Wait’ll I tell—”

Avery turned to Alexander and grasped the other by the collar. “You won't say a word if you want to keep your breathing privileges.” He growled out with a frightening aura. Alex only laughed nervously, smiling at him.

“Relax, but I'm sure he’s going to need to meet the others soon, you can't just keep him in hiding. Also I find it very funny that he’s wearing those cat ears, do you have a secret catboy fetish or something?”

The glare couldn't get any more heated, Avery’s eye twitching. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything the door to Avery’s room opened and Elijah stepped out, wearing Avery’s jeans and a hoodie that effectively covered his ears. His eyes were glittering mischievously, telling Avery that he was fucked.

“It’s so embarrassing to be caught like this!” Elijah faked his embarrassment, much to Avery’s discontent. “We haven't met yet, I'm Elijah.”

“I’m Alexander, Avery never mentioned having a boyfriend.” said the blonde, tilting his head curiously.

Elijah giggled, “I feel like such a dirty little secret.” He met Avery’s eyes and winked at the man.

Avery blushed heavily, “I don't like talking about my private life.” He jarred out, “Not even Runa knows.”

“Well she’s gonna know soon because that’s why I’m up here.” Alexander said then, throwing his thumb back towards the stairs, just as Runa stepped up into the hallway.

“Oh.” Runa smiled widely, her eye going straight to Elijah. “Who’s this?”

Elijah went to hug Avery’s arm tight, grinning from ear to ear as Avery felt his life shortening by a decade.

He wanted a cigarette.

* * *

Avery found himself sitting on the couch with Elijah nearly sitting in his lap, leaning on Avery in a territorial move even if he wasn’t being threatened. On the other chairs were Runa and Alexander, both of them enjoying some tea. Avery kept himself still, staring at his open pack of cigarettes with longing.

“So where did you meet?” Runa questioned, looking at her brother with honest curiosity.

“It’s…embarrassing.” Elijah pretended to hide his face in Avery’s sleeve. “He called my number accidentally and I thought his voice was pretty hot, I sent him a steamy selfie of myself.” He grinned despite the feigned embarrassment, and Avery knew all too well he was saying all of this on purpose.

Runa’s eyes went wide, “You mean _you_ sexted someone?” She looked skeptical, “You don’t even like talking about—“

“You wouldn’t believe the things he calls me.” Elijah whispered, his eyes glittering. Avery didn’t answer, reaching for that cigarette pack and fishing one out.

Alexander couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “Here I thought he had no sex life to speak of…wow.”

Elijah giggled, hugging onto Avery’s arm, “I fell in love with him once we met.”

“Where did you meet?”

“The park.” He supplied, smiling coyly, “That was our first time too—“

Avery started coughing, having inhaled on his cigarette too quickly. Runa couldn’t help but laugh, “Oh Jesus, there’s a side to my brother that I’ve never thought existed—“

“Right?” The cat-boy smiled, “He’s so conservative too.”

Alexander watched Avery, how he was sucking in the cigarette like he was sucking the very existence out of it. “And you’ve been hiding him up here this whole time.”

Avery nodded, unable to say anything. He nearly killed the cigarette in under a minute, reaching for another until Elijah smacked his hand away.

“Elijah.” Avery grit his teeth, glaring down at him. The shorter man only stared defiantly at him in return.

Runa and Alexander watched, stunned into silence. Never in their life did they see anyone tell Avery what to do without him voicing his objection or physically harming them in the process, and the longer Elijah gave him that stern look the more Avery finally backed down, giving up on the silent battle. Elijah only smiled triumphantly and leaned into his ear, “Good boys get rewarded.”

Avery finally stood up, “The shop isn’t going to run itself, I think this has been a long enough break do you?”

Alexander could understand the clipped tone in Avery’s voice that held no chance for objections, nodding and getting up as well, “I’ll see you back downstairs.” He left quickly, knowing not to linger.

Runa blinked, also standing up. “Um, before you return to work I have something to talk to you about.”

Avery looked at her, frowning, “What?”

Elijah stayed sitting, curious.

“It’s about why I’m here.” She pulled a paper from her back pocket and unfolded it, “A man came to the shelter an hour ago and asked to put this up on our bulletin board, then he asked if we’ve gotten a black cat in the past few weeks.”

Avery felt his heartbeat quicken, looking at Elijah and sitting back down slowly, “What did you tell him?”

“Well, I told him the truth, we did get one, but I also told him that he ran away a week and a half ago.” She sat back down, “What I didn’t tell him was that you’re the one that found him.”

“Huh?”

“That cat you adopted a week ago was staying at the shelter for a couple weeks before that.” She explained, and Elijah unconsciously gripped Avery’s sleeve, feeling the other tense. “I thought I should tell you, as much as I like seeing animals be found by their owners something about that guy didn’t sit right with me, and the price for finding the cat is so high, it seems too sketchy. Also, when I tried to take the cat with me he was fighting me so much, I like to go with my instincts and say that the cat is actually better off with you.”

Elijah relaxed a little, looking up at Avery, who had a stony look on his face. He was still stiff, looking down at the lost and found flyer and handing it back to Runa. “I’m not giving the cat up. I saw someone post the same thing on a pole near the shop.”

She sighed, folding the paper back up, “I just wanted to warn you, if someone comes in the cat cafe and sees your black cat, something might happen.”

When Elijah’s grip tightened on Avery’s arm Avery laid a hand over his, patting it. “Runa, have you ever known me as someone who backs down easily?”

The woman chuckled, “Please don’t get into a fight and worry me.”

He quirked a brow, “Why would you worry about me?”

“I’m going to worry about the other person, not you. You’re not exactly a harmless man.”

Neither of them were harmless. Runa only had one eye for a reason, and Avery’s temper was legendary. They got into fights frequently and won them most of the time. Not everyone working at Avery’s Cafe knew that Avery was a leader of a gang, and not everyone working at Runa’s Rescue knew that Runa was the enforcer of that gang. They were widely known as people you shouldn’t fuck with back in their home city.

In Avery’s defense, he didn’t start the gang on purpose, it just fell into his lap when he kicked the shit out of the previous leader, who was completely obsessed with him yet failed to see that he wasn’t a pushover. The gang just seemed to flock to him after that, and he never was able to shoo them away.

Thankfully he left all that behind in a different city entirely. He hadn’t had a reason to rough someone up yet.

_Yet_.

Avery continued to pat Elijah’s hand, “If anyone comes to take my cat then they’re going to get their fingers broken, it’s that simple.” He said it so calmly, Elijah could only watch on with wonder. This was the Avery Lycroft he heard about from his days in Runa’s shelter, the quiet man who could bring down giants. A man who could protect him easily.

Runa only chuckled, smiling at him softly. “That’s the brother I know.” She got back up, “I’m going to get back before I’m called in, just wanted to pass it along.”

Avery remained rooted in his seat, “You do that.”

After the woman had left, Elijah let out a sigh, leaning up to nuzzle Avery’s neck and give it a soft kiss. “I’m so lucky to have a strong protector.”

“What was that whole story about?” Avery questioned, giving him an inquisitive look. Elijah only blushed, smiling at him. “You painted me as a sexual deviant.” He continued.

“Are you going to punish me for it, Master?” Elijah’s eyes glittered, and Avery felt his dick twitch in response, the other man looking like he knew what he was doing from the start.

Avery’s eye twitched, but Elijah paid it no mind, crawling into Avery’s lap and kissing up his neck. “It was a good story though, they believed me. But right now I should be rewarding you for being such a good boy.”

Avery groaned when he felt Elijah’s hand calming his arousal. “You’re so hard already, Master.”

“Stop calling me master.” Avery breathed.

“Why should I when you like it so much?” Elijah whispered into his ear, licking along the shell. Avery’s hands twitched, grasping at Elijah’s thighs before hoisting him up, rising to his feet and carrying him to his room. Elijah giggled breathlessly, having gotten what he wanted as Avery threw him down onto the bed and bent over him, capturing the other’s lips into a rough kiss.

“Fuck me really good Master. I want everyone to hear me scream.” Elijah cooed sweetly as Avery went for his neck.

“Don’t ask for something you’ll regret.” Avery growled.

“You underestimate how much I can handle.”

Down below Renzo and Kenny we're having a sword fight with broomstick handles while Shelby and Alexander were manning the booth orders. After a shrill cry Shelby shot a glare at the two of them. “Quit playing around and go back to work.”

“Let us have some fun!” Kenny cried, “Boss man isn't here, it's time to play.”

“Don’t be a snitch either Shubble. I know it was you that told Alex about the stolen muffins I took home.”

Shelby blinked. “I didn't tell him about any stolen muffins.”

“I'll be writing that up thank you.” Alexander said from behind the counter, making Kenny laugh.

“Walked right into that one, dumbass.”

“Fuck you at least I can do math.” Renzo bit out.

“At least I can read.”

“I think all of us but him can read.” Shelby smirked.

Renzo opened his mouth to retort but a loud cry of pleasure rang out from above.

“Master, Master, yes, YES, YES!! ♡”

The entire room went silent after that, everyone staring at the ceiling quietly before Renzo decided to speak.

“Yo did Avery just put a porno on broadcast?”

Kenny snorted in amusement and Alexander shook his head.

“Actually…”


	4. Chapter 4

The mall was active, more active than it normally was. Avery felt a headache coming on as he listened to the thrum of voices carrying through the air while adults and children alike went about their day eager to spend their money on whatever they see. He kept his grip on Elijah’s hand right as they walked through the wide halls, the shorter man keeping his eyes open for something that interested him until they fell on a boutique. “Over there.” He chirped.

In Avery’s other hand were a few bags, containing clothes for the most part. He stayed quiet while Elijah took the reins, dragging him towards the boutique until Avery caught sight of the clothes inside.

“Those are women’s—”

Elijah turned to Avery to give him a seductive pout, effectively shutting the man up before they continued. Elijah eventually broke away from Avery’s grasp, moving to the selection of stockings and humming to himself.

Avery could feel his soul leave his body as Elijah picked out what he liked, moving onto the lacy panties. Why was he here again? Oh, yes, because Elijah needed clothes that were his own. But now that he had gotten clothes, his eyes were on things that weren’t for the public eye.

Though since it was Avery paying for those clothes, he knew he had to face the employees at the check-out counters as his boyfriend had him purchase women’s intimates.

Boyfriend.

A lie to his sister that became the absolute truth about two days later. Somewhere between voluntarily hiding a runaway and waking up to that runaway in his bed every morning, they had formed a relationship. The entire ordeal was like a whirlwind that swept him up and he had yet to catch his breath from how fast he had gone from one point to the other. Normal people didn’t get into relationships at the speed Avery and Elijah took between meeting each other and having sex, but then Avery hadn’t had a normal life to begin with. Elijah wasn’t like anyone else he had met, someone who knew what he wanted and didn’t hesitate to get it, mainly Avery, but ever since that night that Elijah came to him in that maid uniform a dynamic was born and nothing had been the same ever since.

Not that Avery was complaining. No, at first he was blindsided by such a move but it quickly became a routine that he couldn’t help but fall victim to… but then, when he looked at his lover, he couldn’t imagine any time where he didn’t fall victim to _that_. He had to admit that he had his weaknesses, and Elijah knew how to uncover all of them without trying. It was like the man knew Avery for a lot longer than two weeks, even though they had never crossed paths with each other until that storm. No one could read Avery like he could, and no one could overpower him so easily with just a few words.

He ached for a cigarette, knowing that the key to his salvation was inside Elijah’s pocket and he wouldn’t be able to get one until they returned home. No one had managed to curb that habit, either.

Avery watched as Elijah took out his credit card, going up to the counter to deposit what he had wanted. He wondered if he would regret giving him a five-hundred dollar limit to get whatever he wanted. What a way to spend his day off.

Well, forced day off. Everyone who worked for him knew that Avery was first and foremost a workaholic and Alexander had the audacity to find Elijah, who had been hanging out more in his human form for the past week rather than his cat form, and enlist him into forcing Avery to do something that was other than work, while everyone else decided to ban him from the cafe and subsequently his own apartment. They were putting the last minute touches to the cat cafe, and he had a feeling that they wanted to surprise him.

Which led him here, requested by Elijah to get him more clothes, not that he objected to smelling like Avery every time he put on the man’s clothes, smelling of ashes and coffee.

Elijah smiled happily at the store clerk who seemed to be giggling, watching him return to Avery and quirking a brow with a wry smirk. Avery lowered his head and groaned, turning away in embarrassment knowing at least one person knew more about their private life more than they should.

“Are you done now?” Avery asked as Elijah looked over his purchases in the bag.

“Mostly, the rest that I want will need to be online orders, and that also applies to your five-hundred dollar credit limit, does it?” He batted his lashes playfully up at Avery before the bespectacled man looked away, having a feeling that his computer was seeing more activity in these past couple of weeks. He dreaded to imagine what Elijah was looking at when he wasn’t with Avery.

“I should have lowered the limit.” He said to himself.

The cat-boy pouted, moving to hang off of Avery’s arm, “I think you’ll enjoy these costumes more than I will, Master—“

“Not here!” Avery whispered harshly, already turning red from further embarrassment. “At least wait until we’re in the car.”

“Oh fine.” The pout continued, but his eyes held a mischievous glint to them. “You know what would really make me happy?”

Avery didn’t want to know, but he had a feeling that he should ask. “What?”

“Mmm going to a private spot, climbing into your lap and taking a ride~”

It took everything in Avery to not have the reaction that Elijah wanted him to have, already getting images of what he wanted to do. Elijah had a telling look on his face like he knew what Avery was thinking, the dirty thoughts that swirled in his head that spoke of desire and want. He hadn't wanted anything this much in his life like he wanted this man. It was like Elijah had this unrelenting charm to himself that Avery was defenseless towards.

When they had reached the entrance the two of them noticed that it was pouring outside. Elijah frowned at the sight of it, not a fan of the heavy rain since the first time he had been caught in it, his grip on Avery’s sleeve tightening as he hesitated to move a step further.

Avery silently understood the other’s hesitancy. “Wait here.” He moved away from Elijah, smiling reassuringly at him as the shorter of the two reluctantly let go of his boyfriend to watch as Avery ventured out into the pouring rain, willingly getting himself soaked so he could bring the car around. Elijah watched, his heart pounding with love and adoration for the man he was quickly growing attached to.

To be honest he was attached to Avery even before then.

His days at the shelter were mostly spent listening to Runa tell them tales of her brother. She had a habit of talking to the animals when no one else was there, something to fill the silence he supposed, but those stories... He was the only one who could understand her and he enjoyed every single one of them. Avery was like an enigma in his eyes, and upon meeting him Elijah hadn't been disappointed in any sense of the word. He knew what to expect upon meeting Avery, about his temper and how he viewed cats, but underneath that idle hatred was a kind heart that knew what it felt like to be abandoned. Avery was as kind as he was tough, as passionate as he was temperamental.

It was so easy for Elijah to fall, and he fell hard.

Though the longer Elijah had to wait for Avery’s car to arrive at the specified spot, dark thoughts began to invade his mind. What if Avery didn't like him the way he said he did? What if he was a nuisance but Avery refused to say anything? His hand began to sake, the hand that was so comfortable in Avery’s grasp. If any time would be the best time to abandon him then it would be right now.

He tried to fight those dark thoughts, feeling the credit card sitting in his pocket. Avery wouldn't abandon him, he still has Avery’s money.

Like he wouldn't think of that, the darkness taunted, Avery was probably canceling his card right now while going back home.

Tears began to stream down Elijah’s cheeks as he started to feel the anxiety ripping and tearingpainfully at his lungs, his breaths coming in short and shallow. He wasn't being left but what if he was but what if he was wrong but where's Avery shouldn't Avery be here about now?????

Elijah let out a pained cry, dropping the bag.

Outside in the parking lot, Avery finally found his car, now soaking wet from his head down to his shoes as he grunted out his frustrations. He deserved two cigarettes by the time this was over. He could feel how moist his socks were, and the shoes thankfully were treated. He got into the car and let out a tired sigh, wondering if they would be allowed to go home soon. Alexander told him he couldn’t return after some time but he was damned if he was going to stay out here soaking wet. He was sure he was going to catch a cold.

He started up the car, turning the heater on high and heading to the front doors, setting the car in neutral as he waited for Elijah to come out. After a while he frowned, wondering where Elijah had gone to. The longer he waited the more worried he became, soon parking the car where it sat and getting out, heading back through the doors. “Elijah?”

Avery’s feet came to a stop at the sight of a pile of crumpled up clothing and a dropped shopping bag. He felt his heart pound heavily in his ears as his eyes swept the floor, searching for the little black cat. “Elijah!” Avery’s voice rose and he broke out into a run, moving further into the mall where nameless faces were continuing their day. Avery continued to call for his lover, wondering how far a scared cat could get to in such a short amount of time, hoping that he could get him and not anyone else. “Elijah!” He cried.

“Mommy mommy a black cat!”

Avery’s head whipped around, finding the child that was pointing to a display hedge before the cat leapt away and bounded for the food court. He started running again, his footfalls making watery prints that followed his every step. “Elijah!” He cried, coming to a stop near the benches surrounding a wishing fountain.

“Mew.”

Avery bent over on his knees and peered below the bench, catching the small scared cat peeking out at Avery, staring at him in shock to see that he had returned, that he was searching for him. His body was trembling, tears escaping the other’s eyes as the cat came out and leapt into Avery’s arms. Avery caught him immediately, realizing soon that he had a panic attack because Avery had been gone too long. They hadn’t been away from each other ever since they had met, and if they were then it was only two rooms away, other than that…

“You’re okay…” Avery said quietly, petting the crying cat as he turned and began to walk down the hall. He didn’t notice a security guard walk up to him, only noticing the shoes before looking up.

“Sir, you can’t have pets in the mall.”

“Fuck off,” Avery snarled, “I’m this cat’s emotional support human.”

The answer seemed to blindside the security guard enough to let Avery pass, the man gathering the bag and loose clothes from the pile before leaving the building.

As Avery drove home, Elijah stayed curled up in the passenger’s seat, enjoying the hot air of the heater blowing on his fur.

“We’re nearly there.” Avery said then, alerting the cat next to him. Elijah’s eyes opened and he crinkled his nose, jumping into the back seat where his clothes were.

By the time Avery had parked the car Elijah was putting the hood over his cat-ears, looking out towards the front window of the cafe. The logo looked different this time, instead of Avery’s Cafe it now read Avery’s Cat Cafe, his hair outlined the top of Avery and the word Cat where the glasses were, the word Cafe above a collar and tie. Where his face would be, on either side of the word Cafe, were whiskers. He stared at the logo, slowly getting out of his car and forgetting that it was absolutely pouring outside. The sign on the cafe door said OPEN, and he barely noticed Elijah hurry out of the car to take his hand, following him into the cafe.

They were greeted with a meow, a gray cat jumping away from the perch on the window as Avery walked into the cafe. The cafe looked completely different than it did before, cat condos decorating the walls while sturdy shelves that held cats that ran across them and jumped onto a cat tree. There were baskets holding cat toys that were on either side of the couches, which had another cat lounging on the cushions. There were coffee tables with cat-themed literature, cat magazines laying on other stands and while there were room for cats, there was still ample room for humans. When Avery turned to the counter there was a painting of a cat family over the espresso maker and the other equipment, the bakery items in the glass display case were cat-shaped, and there were small containers full of cat treats.

“Oi! I just mopped!” A British voice snapped Avery out of it, a dark-haired man coming from the back with a mildly concerned look on his face. He could see that while Avery was dripping water, Elijah was barely wet. He went to get a towel for Avery, frowning. “What ‘appened?”

He looked to the worker, Thomas, sighing. “Got lost.” He moved to take off his coat, seeing a few cats come over to sniff him curiously, then going straight to Elijah to twine around his legs, like they knew without having to see it. “So this is why you wanted me gone.”

“Yeah, we were going to make it a surprise, but you came back earlier than we expected.” He didn’t look too bothered about it, though he carried the air that nothing much really bothered him. Thomas reached into his apron to grab his phone so he could shoot out a text. “I’ll just tell Shel you liked her sign.”

“Right now I don’t want to deal with surprises, it’d be best if I could just go up to my room and sleep.” He sighed, looking at Elijah, how the younger man was crouched down and petting the cats that surrounded him.

“Right.” The man had to give Avery a double-take, knowing something was off. “Are ya sure you’re okay? I could always make some tea.”

“No, I’m okay. It’s my day off, I just want to finish it.” He checked his watch before remembering the sacks and groaning, leaving the entranceway to go back to the car so he could gather all of them. As he turned he caught Elijah looking at him through the window, a sad frown on his face like he was assuming he was the one at fault. Avery offered him a shy smile, trying to reassure him without words as he walked back into the cafe.

* * *

The video file was of a young man standing near the entrance of the mall, seemingly having a crisis before the boy suddenly vanished, his clothes crumpling into a pile as a cat scrambled out of them, fleeing the frame.

_“This was caught three days ago at the Northcrest Shopping Center.”_ A voice said over the phone. The video feed stopped, and the man scrolled down to another video, the image of a man with glasses and dripping wet clothing stepping into the frame, stopping at the pile of clothes until breaking out into a run. Subsequent video files shown the man rushing around the corridors until coming onto a bench near the wishing well. He bent down, and the cat from before came out, launching himself into the man’s arms, who caught him quickly. When the man finally turned his face and features were visible, and the viewer paused the video feed on the man’s face.

“I recognize that man.” Said he.

_“Do humor me with an answer.”_ The voice over the phone sounded amused, and the man shut the laptop in front of him.

“He’s an elusive man, you won’t be able to threaten him in any means. I advise you not to have your men attack him, he has the temper of a demon.” The man stood up from his chair, heading to a window in his room, one that overlooked a city scape, indicating that he was high in a tower.

_“I highly doubt that someone like that is dangerous.”_

The man began to laugh. “If you wish to try it, by all means. Just know that I did try to warn you.”

_“How do you know this man?”_

“My son is well acquainted with him, they went to the same private school.” He chuckled, “To think that he has my pet…interesting.”

_“I’ll get to work on retrieving your pet.”_

The line went dead after that, and the man smiled.

“It’s not that easy as you think it is, especially when you’re dealing with Richard Lycroft’s children.”

* * *

Avery’s Cat Cafe seemed to have boosted in customer popularity. He had to admit that his sister was right, everyone loved cats. The fact that they were adoptable seemed to also be a good selling point, as some children would come to the cafe every day to see the one cat that they loved to play with before dragging a parent in to see the cat they wanted to take home so much. A couple were adopted, but Runa always had more on hand.

The only cat that wasn’t adoptable, though people often asked, was Avery’s “Cat”. When Elijah was in his cat form he would often watch over the cafe while Avery worked in the office. He was never too far away from Avery after that incident at the mall two weeks ago. Every time Avery had to go out and leave for something or another, Elijah would join him out of his own caution. While he knew now that Avery wouldn’t outright abandon him, he still had anxiety over being left alone for long periods of time.

As for Avery’s employees, he had slowly gotten to know every one of them, warming up to each of them as he himself took on the duty as Cat Manager. No one seemed to question his appearance versus Cat’s disappearances.

Avery soon realized cats weren’t the soul-sucking diseased rats he was allowed to believe, but he didn’t like how they crowded around him and got their hair stuck to his clothes, or the messes they left behind after tearing up a cardboard toy. Everything else was handled by Elijah, from changing the litter to cleaning up after a hairball.

When Elijah wasn’t being the Cat Manager he was the cat itself, resting on the long couch as customers had their coffee and pastries, enduring when someone wanted to pet him.

Avery was in his office when someone entered the cafe, alerting Isiah as he turned towards the customer, “Welcome, feel free to—sit…”

They didn’t look like customers, more broad around the shoulders, two giant looking men in suits and sunglasses. When Elijah’s eyes fell onto them his ears flattened and his tail poofed out, the cat shooting out of his spot and galloping into the office.

One of the men saw the black cat run away, chuckling as he cracked his knuckles. “We’d like to speak to your manager.”

Isiah felt a cold chill shoot down his spine and nodded quickly, turning to get Avery before seeing the man leave the office, his face even and his hands in his pockets. “I was requested?” He asked, his voice exposing nothing of his calm demeanor. From behind, Elijah peeked out from the office, watching as Avery calmly walked to them.

“We’re here for the cat.” Said the second man, “We know you have him.”

Avery tilted his head curiously. “I have multiple cats, sir. This is a Cat Cafe, or are you blind as well as dumb?” His voice dripped with poison, the response making Isiah stare at them worried.

“Maybe you shouldn't be provoking—”

“Shut up clown.” A fiesty dark-haired woman, Jaden, arrived from the back room, folding her arms and leaning against the counter. “Watch.”

Avery paid his employees no mind, smiling cooly at the two men.

The first man made a first, gritting his teeth. “We were told you weren't to be messed with, but I ain't seein’ anythin’ scary about you. You just look like any other weak civilian.”

“Mmm yeah, I get that.” Avery hummed.

“If you give us the cat, then we won't harm you.” The second man said to him.

“No.”

The second man only grinned, “Then we ain't responsible for what happens to you.”

Avery stepped forward, “If you plan on beating me up then let’s take this outside. I don't want to disturb the cats.” He smiled, “Isiah, Jaden, watch the cafe.”

Jaden smiled, nodding at Avery as the man showed the other two out. Isiah looked deathly concerned, “Shouldn't we call the police?”

“No, dumb dumb stupid idiot.” Jaden hushed him. “Just watch.”

Elijah bounded over to the front window and sat himself on the top of a cat tree, leaning his paws against the window as he watched what was happening. He also was worried.

Avery took a calm step into the street, not seeing how one of the men lashed out and tried to punch him from behind. He dodged the punch easily, leaning away from the first and smiling as he turned around. “So that’s how you want to play. I can play like that also.”

Before the man could speak Avery threw out a harsh punch to the side of his face, effectively catching him off-guard as Avery switched fists and continue to punch him in his diaphragm. The man soon wisened up and raised his arms up to block the punches wherein Avery sidestepped the man and kicked him in his side, managing to knock him to his knees.

The second man eventually decided to make a move, lunging at Avery and swinging with full force. He ducked away and reached out, grasping the man’s tie and yanking him down as hard as possible so he could throw his elbow down over the man’s back. The man let out a cry and tried to bull rush him, grasping at Avery’s waist and running him into a car to pin him there. He grinned and began throwing punches. One punch got Avery in the gut but Avery raised his leg to kick the man away before he could make a second, side-stepping as the first man tried to catch him off-guard and spin-kicking him against the car before opening the driver’s side door so he could slam it onto the other man’s skull.

Jaden had decided to film the fight on his camera, laughing as Avery best the shit out of one of the men and started to work on the other. Isiah moved his fists in the way Avery had been, fighting the air and grinning widely. “Damn I can't believe he has the moves! How did you know he could do this?”

“I heard about him and his sister.” Jaden said to him in reply, “Kenny told me that Avery was the leader of a gang. You wouldn't think by looking at him but it's always the ones you least expect.”

Isiah frowned. “By that logic then I should seem like a menacing man myself.”

“No, you’re first and foremost a goofy ass clown.”

“Let me have this.” Isiah argued.

The first man had finally succumbed to his injuries, slumping. The second man raised his fists, circling Avery. The owner only followed, dodging the lunge from the man and grasping him by the hair, running him into the next car and slamming his head down onto the surface. The man cried out, recoiling and trying to attack Avery blindly, to which the owner only ducked so far down that he caught himself and used his leg to sweep the man’s feet and make him stumble. He dug into his suit jacket after that, pulling out a knife and turning on Avery.

“What does he have?”

“A KNIFE!”

“NO!”

The man grinned widely, charging at Avery with the knife before Avery threw his foot up to kick it out of the man’s hand, sending it spinning up in the air. Both Avery and the man watched it as it descended, reaching out to get it only for Avery to catch the knife quickly, getting close enough to the man to jam the blade into his shoulder. The man let out a loud cry and when Avery twisted the handle his knees buckled and the man collapsed. Avery used that moment to raise his leg, his foot landing onto the other man’s face as he slammed his skull onto the pavement.

He could hear the cheering from the sides of the street, smiling to himself as he removed his foot from the man’s face. He knelt down then, whispering close into the man’s ear. “Tell your boss Elijah is staying with me.”

With that he stood back up, making his way back into the cafe only for Elijah to launch himself into his arms, the cat’s tail swinging wildly. Avery caught him instantly and smiled, petting his back.

“That was fucking awesome!” Isiah cried out, “You beat their asses.”

Avery didn't answer, heading to the stairs towards the second floor. “Be sure to alert me if another idiot comes through that door.”

“Aye aye.”

Avery let go of Elijah for the other to kick off of Avery like a launchpad so he could bound into the other room. He didn’t pay it any attention, moving to his couch to sit down and reach for the cigarettes. “I deserve one after that.”

While Avery was taking a break, Elijah came back out, his tail swishing outside of his short-shorts that exposed the striped thigh-high stockings he had pulled on. The slouchy sweater matched his stockings in a light shade of pink. He lingered at the doorway, watching Avery enjoy his cigarette calmly after having beaten up two men without breaking a sweat. He smiled slightly, thinking about the fight and how tough Avery had been. He finally started moving again, heading to the couch to crawl onto it and into Avery’s lap. The owner put down what he was smoking, meeting Elijah’s eyes before the shorter of the two closed the distance to kiss him.

“Where did you learn how to fight like that?” The younger man asked breathlessly.

“Mm…school.”

♥♥♥

Avery leaned forward to kiss him again, placing his hand on the other’s thigh and squeezing lightly. Elijah made a soft noise and pressed against him, grinding down against Avery’s lap in a growing show of need. The fight was enough to turn him on, and he wanted nothing but to have Avery’s raw strength be used on him as the man drilled him into the bed. Though, while that sounded fun, the thought of Avery under him powerless as Elijah fucked him only seemed to make him even more aroused.

Avery slipped his hand under Elijah’s ass while lifting him up, the younger man hooking his legs around Avery’s waist as he was carried into the bedroom.

“Tell me what you want.” Avery whispered. Elijah’s cat ears flicked forward as his blue eyes sparkled. He had an idea in his head.

“I want to...do something different.”

Avery smirked, “Different how?”

Elijah pulled him forward and kissed him again, this time overpowering Avery by the kiss alone. “I want to be the Master.” He whispered after ending the kiss, watching as Avery’s eyebrows raised. It took a moment for the request to process in Avery’s brain but once it did he became flustered, pulling back slightly as his face flushed.

“I--um--” He paused, “Really?”

Elijah rolled his hips up, moving to slowly unbutton the shorts. “Don’t you want to please me?”

As he began to lower the shorts Avery could see it, the lacy pink panties that barely hid his glistening cock. Avery felt his mouth go dry, his own erection twitching at the sight. He never had thought about letting the roles be reversed like that, only one person tried to make him submit before and he was thoroughly beaten for it, but...

Elijah was poised like a demon, using his allure and his sweet words to put Avery under his spell. He couldn't say that he was against the idea, no, he was curious. It wasn't like Elijah hadn't been in the position of power before, he knew just how to make Avery bend to his will.

He swallowed, feeling his mouth flow with saliva at the implications.

“What do you wish of me, Master?”

Elijah felt a pleasing tingle spread from his groin at the words, taking in Avery’s willing submission and feeling drunk off of those words. His foot moved to stroke over Avery’s clothed erection. “I want you to please me, I'm sure you can manage that.”

Avery bit back the groan, nodding and moving to take off Elijah’s shorts, gazing at the longing cock behind the frilly lace before gently slipping the panties away. He tossed the garments over his shoulder, leaning in to kiss lovingly at the inside of his thighs, trailing those kisses to the awaiting member before licking his way up to the head.

Elijah let out a blissful sigh as Avery used his mouth on him, the younger man reaching down to pet Avery’s hair lovingly. “Such a good boy... Let your Master feed you.”

Avery took a shaky breath, taking Elijah’s cock into his mouth to lick and suck at the shaft, slowly bobbing his head as he sucked, lapping up the precum that escaped the tip while his master languidly pet him. His own erection was twitching from the knowledge that he was in a different role, the other’s words weaving arousal deep into his gut.

“Mm you really want Master’s milk.” Elijah cooed, gripping his hair slightly as he began to rock his hips. “Show me how hungry you are.”

Avery could only groan around the cock in his mouth, doubling down on his efforts and bobbing his head faster, meeting his master’s thrusts as he began to take Elijah further down his throat, eagerly swallowing around him. The young master moaned loudly, arching into Avery’s mouth as he felt his orgasm explode. “Yes, drink my milk. Drink it all!”

Elijah’s breathless pleas added to his growing arousal, Avery being the good servant that he was and swallowing everything that his master had given him. When he was sure he had his fill Avery licked him clean, raising his head to catch Elijah’s clouded eyes that were in a daze with the newfound lust for power that he had obtained.

“What would you like now, Master?”

Elijah let the word sink in and he sighed, his eyelids fluttering shut for a moment as he stroked himself. “Lay down.” He felt the bed shift, and when he opened his eyes again Avery was on his back. The younger grinned, getting off the bed to dig for something in another drawer, when he pulled it out he hummed. “I have a present.” He crawled back onto the bed and settled himself next to Avery’s legs. “Open.”

Avery didn't know what was going to happen, opening his legs gradually and watching as Elijah fumbled with something, he had a bottle of lube and something else, something he hadn't seen before. Elijah smiled at Avery and displayed it before him, an egg-like object attached to a wire and a remote. “This is for you.” He said kindly, coating his finger with lube and reaching for Avery’s hole.

Avery’s breath hitched when Elijah slid his fingers inside of him, twisting and stretching him from the inside. He groaned, his arousal hardening again from the stimulation. Elijah watched Avery, his eyes glittering as he saw the man’s finger twitching. “No touching yourself.” he said then, removing his fingers so he could coat the egg in lube so he could press it into Avery’s waiting ass. When it disappeared so fast Elijah giggled. “Your greedy hole just swallowed your Master’s gift. I'm so flattered.”

It felt strange. Avery shifted until Elijah smacked his leg to keep still. He felt the intrusion but it didn't feel wrong, wondering what it was for until his master switched on the vibrations. It hit him instantly and he shuddered out a sigh, his head falling back as a low moan escaped him.

“That’s right...just relax.” His Master said sweetly, taking his lubed fingers to his own ass to stretch himself. “Doesn’t it feel nice?”

“Yes Master...” Avery breathed, gasping as it stimulated a certain spot.

“Good. Now you just lay there and enjoy yourself like a good little pet, and your Master is going to milk you.” When he was good and ready he crawled onto Avery’s lap, positioning himself over Avery’s cock. “Wouldn't that be nice? I'm going to make you cum until you can't remember your name.”

When Avery opened his mouth to reply Elijah slid himself down onto his cock, effectively making him groan and forget what he was going to say. He felt the egg vibrating as Elijah’s tight hole squeezed him, and he idly wondered if cumming that much was possible.

“Master—”

Elijah turned the volume up on the toy, making Avery’s hips sharply thrust upward. “Mm good.” He met that thrust with one of his own, “I like this...”

Avery felt the vibrations become more intense, and he whimpered, shuddering from the pleasure it was giving him. He felt like he couldn't hold on any longer, “Master I—”

And it hit him, his first orgasm. Avery felt himself unable to hold it back, cumming into his Master as Elijah sighed happily, milking him of his seed like he said he would. Then you in his ass didn't stop, buzzing over the sweet spot enough that he didn't lose his erection. He opened his mouth only to shut it, finding that it was hard to speak.

Elijah only giggled, riding his lover while Avery was forced to do nothing else than feel the pleasure that hit him from all sides. “I wonder how many times it will take until you’re a babbling mess.” He mused aloud, turning up the vibrations.

Avery cried out, unable to do anything as his lover rode him hard and the egg buzzed wildly inside of him. He could feel another orgasm pulling at his gut, threatening to add to this overwhelming pleasure that he was subdued under. When Elijah began to squeeze his sphincter in addition to the tightness he could hear Avery moaning, his body trembling as another orgasm was rolled out of him. “Ah!” The cat-boy rode out Avery’s orgasm, enjoying the feeling of milking his pet. “Ooh you’re doing so well! Mm it feels so good.” Elijah ran his hand down Avery’s toned chest, his fingers going over every flexing muscle as the younger licked his lips hungrily. “You’re pleasing your Master so well...”

Avery wanted to speak but he was having trouble, his eyes dilated with lust as he was brought out of another orgasm and primed for another. The sight of the body riding him was beautiful, the black-haired boy with sun-kissed skin bouncing on his cock to reach his own bliss while slowly driving Avery into a mindless pleasure. The knowing smirk on Elijah’s face was that of a demon, having enticed his lover into this downward spiral of pleasure with seemingly no end.

His body was becoming used to the overwhelming sensations, being coaxed into a third orgasm that left him whimpering. From the look of desire on Elijah’s face he too seemed to be nearing his own climax, his movements becoming faster as he chased after Avery. Elijah whimpered and let out a whine, his hand moving to stroke his own cock fast as he ground himself down onto Avery. He shut his eyes, panting heavily. “Yes, yes, so good, it’s so good-AH!” He arched up then, his own orgasm hitting him hard as he spilled onto Avery’s chest and chin. He wrapped his wrist around the egg’s cord, pulling it out of Avery’s ass with a pop, the toy still buzzing but forgotten. Avery felt the relief instantly, sighing as Elijah gently rocked on him.

“You’re such a good pet...” Elijah praised, leaning down to kiss Avery slowly, “I’m your Master for now on, you better take care of me. ♡”

Avery didn't reply, his eyes falling shut as exhaustion took him.

Elijah hummed pleasantly, sliding off of his lover and blushing as cum began to dribble out of him. He giggled, hurrying to the bathroom to take care of that before coming back out to put his clothes back on. He went to the mirror in the hallway, fixing his beanie over his ears and humming appreciatively before heading down to the cafe.

♥♥♥

“Yo Elijah, when did you pop in?” Isiah asked once he saw the younger man.

“Fire escape.” Elijah said simply. “I hope you don't need Avery any time soon, he’s resting right now.”

Jaden smiled secretively from the counter. “Did you put him to work?”

“You could say that.” He grinned in reply, winking.

Jaden let out a conniving laugh, shaking her head and picking up a cup of coffee. “If that's the case then I’m taking a phat nap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if that's even possible it just was fun to write.


	5. Chapter 5

Nimble hands worked on fixing his tie, a blue plaid printed tie that had an enamel pin of the academy’s insignia in the center. Everyone was given that pin, but it was the color of that pin that specified his grade level. Iron; for freshman, bronze; for sophomores, silver; for juniors, and gold; for seniors.

He didn’t take that long to buff the silver pin on his tie, looking away from the mirror in his room to check on his sister, who was still sleeping in her bed with an obnoxious snore. She was as out of place as a girl could be in an all boys school, but she managed to hide herself well under the blue plaid boys uniform. She had become popular within time, gaining a fanclub full of hopeful bright-eyed students that yearned to get a chance with who they thought was a boy. If they found out, which they wouldn’t, the backlash would surely be something.

Avery went to the bed, shaking the snoring teen from her sleep before she broke out into tired mumbles that reassured him she’d get dressed. He paid it no mind, going back to his side of the room so he could continue getting ready.

Money was able to give them what they needed, whether it was for the nurses to look the other way during health exams or to get the two of them to share a room together rather than be placed separately. They were the children of a wealthy man who were able to get whatever they wanted, even if that meant Runa could go to school with her brother instead of being left alone at an all girls school.

While it was convenient to get what you wanted at any given time, it also wasn’t enjoyable. Avery didn’t like having anything handed to him unless it was out of necessity - his sister’s schooling for example. Both he and Runa were privileged, able to get anything with just a mere gasp of want. Runa liked to take advantage of it, and Avery didn’t blame her. She wanted to see how far she could get until her father ultimately decided that he wasn’t going to give in. She wanted him to pay attention, for him to actually parent them like a father should. Avery, however, preferred to do things on his own, work for what he wanted rather than ask for it to be delivered on a silver platter. He wanted to use his own strength, not borrow someone else’s.

Yet there were people in the school that didn’t think like Avery did, many who rather get through life sucking off the generosity of their own parents without having to do things themselves. Those people had no sense of shame or decency and he didn’t bother to congregate with them. Because of his unwillingness to be part of the herd, he was often alone. He didn’t mind the isolation, it meant he got to do things his way and he had no one to bother him with needless thoughts or ideas.

But for some reason, being alone only brought unwanted attention in the form of a boy his age, carrying the air of importance and a gang of followers that beckoned to be at his side. A blonde whose hair looked nearly white, his eyes of glittering sapphires…and the largest ego that Avery had ever seen.

He decided to pursue Avery, for some unknown reason. An heir to the Genesis Corporation, someone who was as powerful as Avery yet unlike Avery used that power to get whatever he wanted. He wanted Avery, something his power and influence could not obtain.

To put it short, Avery was a _challenge_.

Though as challenges were, Avery wasn’t an easy person that could be swayed by power or influence. He wasn’t someone easily turned by a pretty face and a silver tongue. He saw through fifteen degrees of bullshit and didn’t hesitate to speak his mind.

To a boy like Gabriel Genesis, Avery Lycroft was a prize to be obtained. And to a boy like Avery Lycroft, Gabriel Genesis was a pest that wouldn’t leave him alone.

Gabriel’s loyal followers didn’t expect the day that Avery finally snapped.

The weather had been fairly warm, everyone in the school shedding their blazers and rolling up their sleeves. Even Runa would push the letter, unbuttoning her uniform to expose the undershirt, her tie perfectly hanging around her neck like a noose. With her was her baseball bat, something she carried around constantly. It was baseball season, and she had a powerful arm.

“Come on, at least come and watch.” She said to her brother, bat hanging off her shoulder as she spoke to him. Down the hall were the members of her fan club, peeking at their “prince” from around the corner. Runa paid them no mind, brushing the braid of her hair back in a way that had them gushing.

Avery was sat calmly on the ledge of the window, a book in his hand as he considered her request. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen her practice before, she managed to hit the ball beyond the fence without even breaking a sweat, but while going out to watch his sibling sounded nice, his eyes trailed to the small group of boys near the end. “I don’t want to hear them drool over you.”

At last, Runa registered that she was being watched, turning to face the fan club. They chanced a wave and she threw them a wink, knowing what she was doing as they reacted in shock. “I’m just Gingham Academy’s number one cool guy, aren’t I?”

“I can’t imagine having people trip over themselves just to get a glimpse of me.” He replied blandly.

Runa snorted in amusement, gesturing to the opposite end of the hall, where a familiar face was observing them. “You already have someone doing that, Avery.”

Avery lowered his book and turned his head to where Runa was pointing, locking eyes with the boy that was proving to be a pain in his ass, casually walking towards him with his lackeys in tow. “Tch.”

“My, my, a whole army~” Runa twisted the bat in her hands, “I suppose I’ll leave you to it.” She said then, stepping away. Avery opened his mouth to call after her but it was too late, she had left with her fan club close behind her while Gabriel stepped closer to him, smirking at Avery after looking him over.

“It's so hard to believe that you're Runa’s twin brother.” He began, “Someone so outgoing and talkative, you two are polar opposites.”

In more ways than that, Avery thought to himself. He let the comment slide and raised his book, only for Gabriel to slip it out of his hands. Avery’s eye twitched. “I thought I told you not to touch my things.”

“Oh Avery, ” Gabriel skimmed the book before rolling his eyes in disinterest, handing it back to him. “You may be rich and influential but you're not powerful enough to tell someone like me what to do.” he smiled slowly at the boy, reaching out to brush some hair from the other’s eyes. “You need to comb your hair my love, you look like a vagabond.”

Avery smacked his hand away, his eye twitching again. “Go away.”

“I'm afraid I cannot. I'm here for a reason. So far you have shot me down time and time again, and I don't see why, my offer is so good. Anyone would take it.”

The bespectacled boy let out a sardonic laugh, “You can offer me anything you can think of, a golden chicken that shits out golden eggs, I'm not sleeping with you.”

Gabriel kept his smile, “What if I offered to keep your secret?”

There was a moment of pause and Avery felt his whole body trembling. Gabriel could see a flash of canines as the boy grit his teeth, snapping his fingers. “Distance.” He commanded his gang, and the five boys moved to the farther end of the hall.

“What are you implying?” Avery ground out.

“Perhaps I heard from a raven about just how different you and Runa are...so different that the pronoun is the opposite of your own.” He smirked coyly. “I’m sure you wouldn't want anyone to know about that, would you?”

Avery stepped closer to him, grasping Gabriel’s collar and pulling him level to himself. “If you think that’s going to sway me into your bed then you’re lower than I assumed.”

Gabriel moved his hand over Avery’s. “I have enough power here that my word can sway anyone, just imagine your dear dear sister after I give my boys the green light to play with her. Do you think she can handle them all?” When Avery didn't answer Gabriel’s smirk turned into a grin. “If you want me to keep my mouth shut all you need to do is do as I say. I'm sure you know how to make me happy.”

There was a dark glint in Avery’s eyes. “I know a better way to shut you up.”

Gabriel quirked a brow, “How so?”

A second later Avery reared his head back and slammed forward, head-butting Gabriel hard in the face before pushing him back. The blonde didn't know what was coming, stumbling back until Avery stepped forward to shove the boy against the wall, grasping him by the face and slamming his head back before kneeing him in the gut.

The rest of Gabriel’s gang raced over to help their boss, one of them throwing a punch at Avery only for the boy to grab his arm and throw him bodily over his shoulder, the boy colliding with another and sending them to the floor. Avery then twisted, blocking an oncoming punch from a third boy before kicking him back so he could elbow the fourth right in the nose,grasping his arm and throwing him into the fifth. When the third boy tired to advance Avery grasped the man’s throat, glowering at him as he cut off the other’s oxygen.

“Don’t fuck with me.” He ran him into the wall, knocking the boy down before returning to Gabriel, who had regained his bearings. He reached out to grasp the blonde, turning him around and pulling his arm back while leaning into the other’s ear. “If you say a word I'll break every bone in your body. Also, if Runa finds you just know, he doesn't play nice either.” He forced Gabriel to the floor, keeping his knee dug into the other’s back as he continued to pull his arm. “Do I make myself clear?” His voice was a snarl, and the five that tried to fight him backed off upon seeing Gabriel in such a state.

“Y-Y-Yes!” Gabriel screamed. “Let go already!”

Avery let go, but not before pulling so far back that they both heard a sickening pop. Gabriel screamed, his arm falling forward after Avery let go. The brunette looked satisfied, getting back up and watching the others help Gabriel to his feet, helping him to the nurse’s office.

Avery just stood there, his eyes on the book on the floor and moving to retrieve it, totally ignoring the other boys who had watched on with awe.

It was after that day that no one looked at Avery the same way again. He was no longer seen as a calm and collected quiet boy, but a demon that was waiting to be provoked until he lashed out and hurt whoever dared to be his target. Those that rallied around Gabriel had left the blonde’s side to follow the real alpha of the school, much to his annoyance. It wouldn't be long until Runa was also provoked, using her bat in ways that weren't legal and instilling fear and respect into her classmates. The twins grew into a new standing, a hierarchy that couldn't be obtained through normal means. Money and influence didn't work in this world anymore, it was strength and power, and the Lycroft twins were at the highest echelon.

As he watched the video of Avery beating his father’s men he could feel the phantom twinge that was present in his shoulder. He sighed wistfully, his eyes taking in the agile movements and fierce aura. He replayed different parts of the recorded video, feeling a whisper of pleasure coiling around his gut. He still desired the man after all these years. His prize had only grown stronger since they had parted ways. Though, to know that his attention was caught by his father’s toy, it sounded wrong. He didn't like it. If he couldn’t have Avery, no one else should either.

Luckily for him, he had an advantage. He knew something about Avery that not even Elijah knew. It would be easy to just swoop in and shatter what ever disillusioned dream that Elijah was under, subsequently driving him back to his father while destroying Avery’s life. It would be perfect, and he would have the opportunity to have the last laugh once the relationship was torn apart.

It’d be a win-win situation.

It would be on a Friday that the blonde had decided to visit the cat cafe, looking at the small business with scrutiny, his eyes on the many cats that lounged around. There was no sight of the one that mattered, and he proceeded to find a table. He took out a handkerchief, wiping the seat and the surface of the table down before sitting and crossing his legs, not bothering with the menu.

It wasn't long until an employee with a brown apron and cat ears approached the table, the woman smiling brightly. “Welcome to Avery’s Cat Cafe, my name is Shelby, would you like to order?”

The man took a lingering look at the blonde woman before him, pulling on a cool smile. “Is Avery here?”

She tilted her head, keeping the polite smile even if the question didn't feel right to her. “May I ask who’s asking?”

“An old friend from school. Tell him that Gabriel is here, he’ll know who it is.”

The smile fell slightly, and Shelby nodded, “I’ll go check.” She turned away and headed right to the back, “Hoo-boy that man gives me sleeze vibes.”

“What man?” Asked a dark-haired small woman, Willow, moving to peek out the door.

“The guy that looks like an old man with a baby face. That can't be his natural hair color.”

Willow pinpointed the man. “Did he hit on you? Because if he did that gives me the right to whip him with a belt.”

Shelby laughed slightly, shaking her head. “No he asked for Avery. Like...he said he was a friend from school—”

“Avery doesn't have any friends from school.” Willow interrupted.

Shelby frowned, “How can you tell?”

“Just by talking to him. He’s a classic introvert and prefers to be alone. When Isiah asked him about his past he prefers not to talk about it. Someone who enjoyed their past doesn't generally avoid talking about it and Avery actually changes the subject.”

“Then how did Kenny know he was in a gang?”

“Psh Ion know. Kenny seems to know everything and I don't want to touch on that subject. If I were you I should tell that guy to buzz off. He could be related to those two thugs that were here last week.”

Shelby had been pulling her dishtowel in her own frustration as Willow had talked, battling with her own indecisiveness. “Sounds good.” She finally said, “If he puts up a fight I can always stab him in the arm.” She went for a nearby knife, to which Willow snatched it away.

“Didn’t we tell you no stabbing bad customers after the last time?”

“Hey I didn't kill the last guy, I just gave him a warning.”

“He’s paralyzed in one arm.”

Shelby let out a small whine and turned around, her hair whipping behind her as she walked back out, only to slow to a stop as she saw Avery near the office, starting bloody daggers at their new customer. “Fuuck. Fuck fuck fuck—”

“Fuck him up! Fuck him up!” Willow whisper-yelled from behind the counter, the two women peeking out to watch the owner approach the blonde.

“What are you doing here?” Avery’s voice was like ice, all his customer service politeness being tossed out the door once he saw the other. Gabriel chuckled and smiled at him.

“Can’t I be curious enough to visit a friend?”

“We’re not friends.” Avery bit out. “Leave.”

“Ah, I'm actually here for a reason.” Gabriel glanced around until he saw who he wanted to see, watching as Elijah caught sight of him and fell alert, heading to Avery to use the man as a shield. “Hello Elijah.”

“G-Gabriel.” The cat-boy muttered.

Avery looked at his lover, “You know him?”

Elijah suddenly wished he hadn't come out. “His father was my owner.”

Avery’s glare became dangerous, looking back at Gabriel. “Tell your father he’s not for sale.”

Gabriel pouted, “I'm not here on behalf of my father, I just wanted to see who Elijah dumped him for. It's so interesting that you ended up with Avery of all people, especially when I know how he is.”

Elijah paused, confused. “You know each other?”

“Unfortunately.” Avery growled.

“Avery is someone I have spent hours upon hours watching.” Gabriel continued as if the brunette didn't answer. “He was so hard to get along with, he never ever talked to anyone and wasn't friendly in the slightest. It's hard to imagine him working with _people_.”

“Where is this going?”

“The most perplexing thing is seeing you two together.” Gabriel said then, “Avery hardly let anyone into his private life, and you had just slipped right in. The Avery I know didn't bother with things like love or romance. Never had a relationship.”

Elijah frowned, looking up at Avery. After everything, Gabriel’s description of him sounded wrong. Not when Avery had loyal employees that he got along with and him... It was hard to see Avery as a loner. “He never had a relationship?”

“Never.” Gabriel said honestly, “Believe me, I tried. I think the response was that he would rather gut himself than experience affection for anyone.”

Avery felt his hands grow numb, remembering that conversation. After beating up Gabriel and obtaining his own gang, he became popular in the way he didn't like, and those words were said after shooting down a boy’s request to date. He felt Elijah’s hands grip his sweater-vest. “He said that?” He looked at Avery for confirmation, and the man let out a shaky sigh.

“I don't even know how you heard that...”

“Word travels fast in Gingham.” Gabriel kept his smile, watching Elijah’s stricken face. “But it seems to be old news now, you have a boyfriend now! Someone you love and adore...” He paused, looking directly at Avery. “You have told him how much you love him, right?”

Avery glared at him, “I don't see how that is your concern.”

“It’s a simple question Avery...do you love him? Surely you must.”

He had Avery exactly where he wanted him, knowing full well that the man had trouble expressing his feelings, ever since he was younger. He wondered if it was still true, that Avery was as emotionally stunted as he was in high school.

“I don't see what this has to do with—”

“Answer him, Avery.”

He paused, looking at Elijah. The blue of Elijah’s eyes lingered on the taller man, his body slightly trembling when he began to realize that Avery had not expressed his love for him in any way. All those intimate acts and yet nothing. Did Avery actually love him like he loved Avery?

Avery suddenly felt on the spot. Looking from Gabriel to Elijah and feeling the pressure to answer the question. “...I...” He shut his mouth and turned to Elijah, taking his hands. “I care about you more than anything.”

Gabriel smirked. “Care? Oh Avery. You care about a sibling or your grandma. You care about a pet...but that’s all Elijah is isn't he, a pet? Just a toy to play with.”

Avery could feel Elijah’s hands trembling in his and he felt alarmed, “I don't see how me caring for him isn't the same as love—”

Elijah suddenly shoved himself away, tearing up. “Is that all I am? I give myself to you and that’s all you can muster? You _care_ about me?” He took a step back. “I fucking love you Avery! I've loved you...for...” He felt a hitch in his breath and closed his mouth, shaking his head. “It doesn't matter...”

Gabriel kept his cool as Elijah darted to the front door, pushing past a shocked Shelby before running into the night. Avery didn't understand what was happening, running after him and stopping just as he got outside. “Elijah!” He cried, unable to see him anywhere. He soon registered that Gabriel was the cause of this, turning towards the blonde and narrowing his eyes. “ _You_.” He snarled. “You did this!”

“I didn't do anything.” Gabriel slowly stood up. “It was all you, Avery.” He began walking to the door. “Perhaps next time you should think about what you say and who you’re saying it to...so thank you for being so predictable.”

Avery tried to chase after him but Shelby grasped him by the arm. “Beating him up isn't going to get Elijah back!” She said to him.

Avery grit his teeth, until he felt someone smacking him upside the head. “OW—“

“You idiot!” Willow cried, smacking him again. “I understand that you have the emotional range of a toaster but a blind person could clearly see the love that Elijah has for you. You should know that ‘I care about you’ wasn’t the right thing to say.”

He finally turned, staring at Willow defensively, “It’s not like—“

“Yeah yeah shush, you’ve lost your talking privileges.” She glared at him, folding her arms and proving to be more intimidating despite her small stature. “You’re going to go find him and tell him how you really feel before I clunk both of your heads together and put you through a two-hour lecture because you’re obviously bad at feelings and he’s an emotional wreck.”

“This is all Gabriel’s—“

“Let’s be honest.” Shelby pat his shoulder, “If it wasn’t him then something would have happened to cause the same outcome.”

Avery finally tore himself away, going to get his coat before leaving the cafe entirely. Willow and Shelby watched him leave.

“Do we let Avery know that we know Elijah’s the cat?”

“Honey, if we give away all the secrets then it won’t be fun watching him suffer.”

* * *

It was late, just having sent home her employees. Runa, however, stayed behind to take care of the animals. Sometimes she did that instead of going home, setting up a cot in her room so she could dedicate her time to looking after the worse-off ones, the ones they saved from abusive owners.

Runa’s Animal Rescue was a different kind of rescue shelter, in the way that Runa employed morally gray people that prioritized animals over humans, specifically those who didn’t shy away from violence. Those they knew were abusing animals, and with proof, were met with brute force and heavy fists, while the worse and repeat offenders were visited by Runa herself, along with her trusty baseball bat. To get around the legalities of it, and to get the police off of her back, that’s where Runa used her family’s influence. They were doing the city a service, and as long as no one got killed, the police looked the other way.

No one fucked with Runa, after a while they learned to run if they ever saw her with her weapon of choice. Not that they got far, in the end.

She was crouched in the back room, watching over a dog who just had surgery to amputate its leg, petting him calmly as he licked her hand. “You’re doing fine, I know a lot of women who won’t mind the missing leg.” She mused, “Tomorrow I’ll get you a good piece of meat from the deli for being such a good boy.”

She failed to hear the door opening, not having officially closed the shelter. Late night hours where people sometimes came to leave unwanted pets. Though, the sound of sobbing was what she did hear, and she frowned, looking away from the cage and getting up to see who it was. At the sight of Elijah she put her hand to her mouth, going over to him. She wasn’t even two feet away when he ran at her, clinging to her waist tight. “W-what happened? Is something wrong?”

“I—I—I didn’t know where to go—“ He said through his tears, his legs collapsing under him. Runa knelt down with him, raising her hand to touch his shoulder.

“What happened? Is it Avery? Is he in danger?”

Elijah shook his head, not saying anything. Runa looked him over, seeing nothing suspicious. No blood stains or anything injured, “Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

The cat-boy looked up at her, his face streaked with tears. “Why doesn’t Avery love me?”

Realization dawned onto Runa’s face as he buried his face into her chest, crying even harder. She gripped his sweatshirt and sighed, closing her eye and having an idea of what happened. “Oh Avery…” She murmured, raising her hand to set it over Elijah’s beanie, “Elijah…there’s something you need to know about Avery.”

“He hates me, doesn’t he?” The man asked against her chest, “He never liked me at all.”

“Actually, it’s quite the opposite.” She smiled slightly, petting him, “As long as I’ve known him he’s never let anyone close to him romantically. People have tried…one in particular tried so hard that Avery beat him up because of it.”

When Elijah watched her face he felt concerned, “He beat up people that liked him?” He sounded horrified.

Runa smiled, “Well, this one deserved it. His name was Gabriel.”

“Gabriel.”

“Yeah, the boy was obsessed with Avery. He was also entitled, he tried every dirty trick to get Avery to notice him and it only annoyed him, until one day that he tried to blackmail Avery. He got his ass kicked over it.”

Was this Gabriel the one he knew? It had to be, all three of them knew each other, there wasn’t any other Gabriel. Elijah took a shaky breath, realizing that Gabriel had done that for a reason…but it didn’t make up for the fact that Avery didn’t…

“Did he like anyone before?” The man whispered.

“No, after beating up Gabriel he grew pretty popular…and boys tried to confess to him, he was known as the Ice Prince in our senior year because he rejected everyone, and it carried on into college. Actually…Avery had always been alone until he met you.” She smiled, “I know what you two have is sexual, but I’ve never seen him so happy before. I don’t see why you think he doesn’t love you.”

“Well…he wouldn’t…he said he cared about me…” He leaned his head against her chest, “It felt like he was only using me.”

She giggled slightly, “Oh I see now…” She hugged him close. “You know…Avery is an entirely different person when he’s around you. Everyone can see it. He’s not good with feelings, you have to know that, so if he says he cares about you, then coming from Avery it means a bigger deal than you think it does.”

Elijah wiped away the tears from his face, leaning away so he could look at her. “Really?”

Runa smiled reassuringly, moving her hand to ruffle his hair under his beanie until the garment became askew, exposing to her a cat ear. She blinked, slowly sliding the beanie away to see both of the ears.

The cat-boy’s face went red at the sudden exposure, his ears pinning back as he began to panic. “I can explain—“

He didn’t get a chance to, as three men began to file into the main room. Elijah became frozen, his hand on Runa becoming a desperate grasp as soon as he had seen them.

“There yeh are.” The first one said to the cat-boy, soon giving Runa a once-over. “Sorry miss but yeh gonna have to fork over the cat.”

Runa’s face became serious as she slowly stood up, Elijah hiding behind her. “I’m sorry but we’re closed for the night, you’re going to have to leave.”

The second man snorted in amusement, “Youse gonna keep the cat away from his owner? Our boss’s been begging us to find him.”

“Do you understand the nature of Runa’s Animal Rescue?” She asked then, “We rescue pets from their abusive owners…” She felt Elijah’s grip on her. “According to this cat, he needs rescuing.”

“Ey we don’t wanna rough up a cute gal like you, it’d be a crime to beat a woman.”

“This ain’t no woman.” The first man said, “Gabe told us not to let our guard down with this one.”

Runa pulled on a smile, “Elijah…go behind the counter and get my bat.”

The man jumped, “W-what?”

“Also, take care of the animals, I refuse to disturb them.”

Elijah darted out from behind Runa and jumped over the counter, looking around and finding a blood-stained bat, his heartbeat pounding as he grasped it and tossed it at her. Runa caught it with one hand, flipping it over so that she was holding the handle and laying the head onto her shoulder. “Outside.”

The third man smirked, cracking his knuckles while the second one eyed the woman up and down, taking in how small she was compared to them. “Can’t say we didn’t warn ya.”

The first guy, however, kept a cautious eye on her, watching as Runa calmly stepped out though taking out her key to the door and locking it behind her. “Whoever can beat me gets this key.” She smiled as she turned to them, showing them the key before dropping it down her tank top.

What they didn’t realize was that the parking lot of the shelter was brightly lit, making it look like an arena. A single car was in the lot, but so were an assortment of chairs and construction tools.

Elijah hurried to the window to watch, Runa paying the onlooker no mind as she gripped her bat, grinning slowly.

“You shouldn’t stand so close to each other like that.” She remarked before going into a wide swing with her bat to the left, hitting them in the face. They were so stunned that they didn’t realize that the bat was coming back, hitting them to the left. She shot back just in time for the first guy to charge forward, the man throwing a punch that Runa spun away from as she swung her bat solely at him, banging him once and sending him stumbling. She twisted around, knocking him again and he tried to duck behind her, only for her to thrust the bat behind her in one direct hit, landing it into the man’s gut and sending him falling onto his back. The other two men looked stunned at how heavy she was hitting, gritting their teeth. When she advanced they ducked out of the way, the second man managing to grasp her bat to try to yank it away, holing it high above her.

Elijah gasped, “Runa—“ He shut his mouth quickly and ducked down to peek out the edge of the window, watching in awe as Runa used the man’s hold onto her bat to swing herself around to kick him right in the back. His grip loosened on the bat and she yanked it back, just in time to spin and slam the bat into the third man’s face, exchanging the bat into her other hand to hit him again, repeating the action by flipping the bat from the left to the right, having the bat smack into his face until he stumbled back and fell on his ass. The second man was the last one left standing, his eye already swollen from the bat and turning a nasty purple. He pulled out a switchblade, making a show of flipping it open with one hand. Runa only giggled at the man’s attempt, dodging him right before he could cut into her and pivoting herself around, using her full momentum and weight to knock the man to his knees. The man ended up standing on his knees, slack jawed in his own shock of what she was doing. Runa smirked, flipping the bat around and slamming the handle into his mouth before twisting and kicking the bat upward, effectively breaking his jaw and sending him howling in pain. The bat was sent flying, but she caught it effortlessly, the handle dripping in blood.

“So, do we want to keep playing?” Runa then asked, turning to the ones that weren’t bleeding from their jaws, though plenty beaten and bruised themselves.

None of them expected to fight someone like this, a woman no less, the two less-injured men shuddering with the memory of what she did to the second man. They were given orders, but after watching their buddy take such a hit they didn’t want to go forward. Who knows what she’d do to them. “I-It’s no fair! Yer usin’ a weapon!” Shouted the first man.

Runa placed her bat onto the ground, crouching behind it and resting her chin on her hands. “Actually, without a weapon I’m much, much worse.” She smiled at the sick realization that flashed through their eyes. “But, I have a no-kill policy.” She sing-songed, standing back up, “So, you go back to your boss, and tell him that he no longer has a cat…and if he wants to argue, then tell him to see me personally, because I’m willing to go without a weapon if he keeps this up.”

The second man couldn’t talk, his upper teeth having shattered while his jaw was in horrible pain. He started running for the street, where a black car sat across the road. The other two got up and joined him, “Bitch’s crazy!” One cried out.

As soon as they drove away another car sped into the parking lot, Runa gripping her bat until she realized who it was. She relaxed, watching Avery haphazardly park in the lot and make his way out. “Well you missed a party.” She mused.

“I don’t have time for this, Elijah ran off.” Avery shouted as soon as he was out, panicking. “I fucked up and he left and I—I need help finding him!”

Runa kept her smile, “Oh, so you admit to fucking up.”

He frowned, “What’s that supposed to mean? Did Willow call you—never mind, just, I need people out there to look for him. I don’t want those goons to find him.”

Runa led the way back to the shelter, taking out her key to unlock the door. “You sound so stressed, don’t tell me you went past the speed limit in getting here.”

“He’s all that I have Runa, you don’t understand. I have to get him back.” He grasped her arm, “He means everything to me.”

Runa giggled, tossing her head back, “You hear that Elijah, it’s not really an ‘I love you’ but the sentiment is still there.”

Avery paused, his heartbeat thundering in his ears, “What—“

“I mean everything to you?”

Avery whipped around, following the voice to see Elijah peeking from the counter. He felt his hands trembling, stumbling a bit before rushing over to him. The cat-boy burst into tears and closed the gap, lunging into Avery’s arms before collapsing. Avery fell with him, holding him tight and breathing a sigh of relief, his hand moving to the back of the other’s head, “Don’t run off like that.” His voice was uneven, “Look, whatever you think—“

“I’m okay now.” Elijah said through his tears, using Avery’s sweater-vest to brush them away, “Runa told me everything.”

Avery found his sister sitting on the counter, watching them. “Of course she did.”

“So, are you gonna explain to me why Elijah has cat ears?”

There was a long, drawn-out moment of silence, and Avery breathed out a sigh.

“I guess.”


	6. Chapter 6

The story took a half-hour, this time she had locked the door and pulled down the blinds, making it appear closed. Runa listened to Elijah while calming down the animals, who had become frightened after the previous intrusion.

“A witch, you say.” Runa scratched behind the three-legged dog’s ear as he lapped up the water in the dish. “I assumed all that shit wasn’t real.”

“Well it is.” Elijah was sitting in Avery’s lap, the man resting against the counter while Runa tended to her animals. “Cat food tastes nasty for a while, then you get used to it.”

“I bet.” When he was done the woman lifted him up to take him back to his cage. “Is there a cure for the curse or are you like this for good?”

Elijah frowned, “I went back to find the witch after my parents threw me out, so I could get answers, but when I got back it seemed like she took everything and left. I wouldn’t know where to find her.”

“If witches are real then wouldn’t there be another somewhere around here?” Avery asked, settling his head back against the wall.

“It’s not like they would advertise themselves.” Runa said then, going back to the two after having put the dog to bed. “Especially in this city, you’d think you’d see something strange but you don’t.”

“I’ve already accepted that I won’t be able to go back.” Elijah said finally, sighing. “It’s not that bad. I can see in the dark and hear better.”

Runa giggled, sitting down in a chair, “If I knew you weren’t fully a cat when I found you, you’d probably be working here.”

Elijah blushed, “I wanted to find Avery instead…” His ears perked up when Avery kissed his head, “It’s nothing against you, I just wanted to see the person you kept telling stories about…”

“Why do you tell people stories about me?” Avery questioned, watching as his sister began to laugh.

“I was talking to the animals, I didn’t know they would understand me!” She crossed her legs, “So what do we do now? It’s clear that Gabriel’s father has some sick cat-boy fetish if he’s still after Elijah.”

“I’m sure he’ll get the picture if his men keep going back with broken jaws and bruised egos.” Avery said blandly, moving to hug Elijah by his waist. “I’m not giving him up that easily.”

Elijah smiled, shifting in Avery’s lap, “You’ll beat them up.” He looked at Avery, taking in the man’s inconspicuous looking body under a suit shirt and sweater-vest. He didn’t look like a fighter at all, and when he looked back to Runa he noticed her toned arms, exposed because of her tank top. She looked the part of someone who fought, while Avery didn’t. “Where did you two learn how to fight? You said school but just how?”

Runa smiled slyly, “Fighting movies.”

“Eh?” Elijah quirked his head to the side.

“When we were kids we loved fighting movies, and we got a lot of free time outside of school so we often fought each other. Then we moved onto fighting other kids. I just picked fights for the fun of it with stronger boys, but Avery only used it when his temper got the best of him.”

Avery sighed, “I wasn’t good at controlling my temper.”

Elijah giggled and rested against his lover, only perking his head when Avery’s cellphone began to ring. The owner let out a sigh, “Shelby’s probably worried.” He brought it out of his pocket only to pause, not recognizing the number. He hesitated for a moment before pressing accept, holding it to his ear. “This better not be a spam call.”

_“Help—”_

Avery blinked, “Shelby?”

_“It’s—”_ Her voice suddenly became a muffled scream, and Avery could hear something rustling in the background.

“Shelby!” Avery shouted.

_“I hear you take care of your employees, Mr. Lycroft.”_ A new voice was on the line now, sounding amused. _“I'm sure you wouldn't want anything to happen to them.”_

Avery could feel his blood starting to boil, and Elijah could tell he was losing his temper, scooting off of his lap as Avery got to his feet. “What did you do?” He had a feeling he knew who it was, but the only question was where we're they?

_“Your two girls are safe, Mr. Lycroft.”_ The voice drawled, _“if you want them back, you know what I want.”_

“Didn't I tell your men that Elijah’s not for sale?” Avery snarled, “Don't fuck with me!”

_“Millennium Tower, Avery. Bring the cat, and you can have your employees back. Be here before midnight.”_

The line went dead after that, and Avery did all he could to keep himself from throwing his phone across the room. “GODDAMNIT!”

“That was Gabriel’s dad wasn't it?” Runa questioned as she stood up.

“He’s going so low as to kidnap two innocent people.” He muttered, checking the time. “They must have gotten taken after closing the cafe.”

“W-What are you going to do?” Elijah asked quietly, moving to grasp Avery’s sleeve.

“I'm going to go to Millennium Tower and throw him off the goddamned roof.”

Runa grinned widely, hurrying to the back to retrieve her bat, “Sweet, let’s hurt some people.”

“I’m coming too--”

“You’re going to stay here where it’s safe.” Avery interrupted him quickly. “I'm not risking you to be taken.”

“I would feel better if someone else was here with him and the rest of my animals.” Runa said then, digging her hand in her pocket to take out her phone. “Let me call one of my--”

Avery was already on the phone, “Let me.” He told her, “Kenny. ... Mind making overtime for me? I need two people. ... Sure, Isiah will do just fine. I want you to come here and Isiah to take care of the cats at the cafe. I'll make sure it’s worth your time.”

Somewhere downtown a man with blue hair was on his cellphone as he sorted through his jeans, picking out the heavy-duty ones and pulling out a red plaid shirt. “I’ll get Isiah to get the keys from Alex. ... Runa’s leaving the key with Elijah? Wait why? ... Oh I see, yeah I'll look after him.” he went to his dresser, pulling out a necklace with a pentacle hanging from the chain. “Right, be right there.”

He went about changing into the clothes he picked after hanging up, taking his messenger bag and heading to the door. He smiled slightly and looked towards the rest of the apartment, snapping his fingers.

The lights that were on suddenly went out, and the man locked the door after him.

* * *

Millennium Tower was at the epicenter of the city, belonging to those who could afford to settle there. The rent was in the high ten-thousands for a decked out suite, though if you could buy the tower itself it would cost you a hundred million. From what it looked like, the current occupant of the tower had money to spend to purchase the tower itself. A small price to pay if you wanted to chase after something you bought eleven years ago.

Gabriel’s father was actually based in another state up east, though Avery had a feeling that the man had moved to chase after who he believed to be his pet. Other than that he didn't know much about Zachariah Genesis more than what a Google search could come up with. His father never had to deal with him, otherwise he would have been mentioned at one point in the past. They knew all of the haughty big names that their father had done business with.

To say that there was a reception waiting for them when they had arrived at the tower was an understatement. Twenty men in black suits waiting for them in the lobby. Runa had chuckled to herself in amusement that Mr. Genesis thought he could take care of either of them so easily in such a way, but Avery had other thoughts. He had a feeling that the man knew just who he was dealing with and these twenty men weren't the end of the line, but just the beginning.

Twenty on two wasn't was fair as it was balanced, but it wasn't like they hadn't dealt with anything less before.

Avery cracked his knuckles while adjusting his neck, showing no emotion while Runa grinned widely like a tiger who was just set free from her cage. They exchanged looks, a silent conversation going on between them as they quietly agreed on something. Avery held out his hand, and Runa gave him the bat. With the weapon in hand, Avery smirked lightly.

Because while Avery was dangerous with his hands while Runa was worse with a bat, when they switched sides then all cards were off the table.

When the first ten men advanced Avery didn't move at first, both of them wary of the weapon in his hand. As they should be. Though it didn't stop them from moving closer, and once they got within range Avery snapped forward and grit his teeth, swinging his bat forward to plow them down. The fight officially began.

Runa began jumping in place for a moment, waiting for someone to advance. She only smiled when they decided to convert on her brother. “Now now, don't let him have all the fun.” She laughed and broke into a run, targeting one of the men in a small group and letting out a cry. The man she was running for got into a stance but she only smiled wide, jumping at him to catch onto the man’s shoulders and using her body weight to flip herself over him, landing in the center of a circle where she reached her arms out and spun, grabbing the man she flipped over and throwing him into the others. Those that managed to avoid being hit advanced on her and she dropped to her hands, throwing her body weight into a break dance and using her legs to slam into whoever was stupid enough to get close.

Avery could hear his sister’s laughter, keeping his smirk while he slammed his bat into two men he twisted around, shoving it behind him to catch a man in the gut before twisting on his heel to catch another in the head, whacking him twice before lifting his leg up and kicking him into another man. He heard someone cry out, turning just in time to see a man run at him with a knife. He side-stepped the man and twisted around again, slugging him in his lower back and sending him toppling down. He heard the man scream, having landed on his own blade. When three more men came charging at him he ran forward, diving onto his knees and sliding under the middle man’s extended leg, having leaned back low enough to avoid being kicked before using his own momentum to roll and leap back up, turning to their backs and swinging forward hard with his bat, slamming the back of their heads.

Runa had plowed down ten of the men with breakdancing skills alone, using her spins and kicks to knock them back before annihilating them, leaving a sea of bodies in her wake. She was sitting on a bench, watching Avery take care of the last three, having sent one guy to his knees and used his head like a baseball, knocking him down with one swing before turning on the other two. She giggled at the show of brute force that only her brother could create, applauding after the last guy was sent down and standing back up. “This is just the warm-up, there's probably more up ahead.”

“I don't care. My target is at the top, everyone else is an unfortunate casualty.”

“Then let’s party. ♡”

* * *

The battle was the same for each and every floor, after realizing that someone had conveniently turned the elevators off. That same someone was trying to tire them out before they got to the top, but they didn’t think that Avery would have someone with him. When Avery needed a rest then Runa took the brunt of the work, and when Runa needed a rest Avery made sure to take his frustration onto those around him. They alternated back and forth, the bat becoming bloodier than it was when they entered. By the time they got up to the top floor they were breathing heavily, sweat beading from their foreheads as they stumbled into the room. Runa seemed to relax upon seeing almost no one, and at the sight of his employees Avery broke out into a run, going to the bound and gagged girls. He fell to his knees before them, reaching out to remove their gags.

“About damn time!” Willow nearly shouted, “What took you so long?”

“Thugs.” Avery said shortly, “Are you unharmed?”

“Believe me when I say the ones that grabbed us got out worse than we did.” The woman smiled, something that made Avery feel uneasy. “Shelby had a knife and stabbed one in the chest.”

“Willow punched a guy and kicked the next one in his balls.” Shelby mused, “It was fun to watch.”

Avery shook his head, trying to laugh over the situation. “They really don’t research the people I hire do they?” He felt a nudge to his shoulder, getting up as Runa took his place.

“Oh, I’ve done my research.”

Avery glanced over his shoulder, watching a man walk through the door with two glasses filled with scotch in his hands. “It’s my men who don’t listen, they’ve underestimated everyone I’ve been telling them about, including the two of you.”

Avery glared at him. “Zachariah Genesis I presume.”

“And you’re the infamous Lycroft twins. I never thought Diana’s children would be so aggressive.”

Runa frowned, training her eye on Zachariah, “What do you know of our mother?”

The man smiled, “I know a lot about your mother, we were childhood friends up until the incident.”

Avery didn't like this conversation. They didn't know much about their mother, only that she died when they were too young to remember. He hated to think that she was linked to this man in any way. “The incident.”

Zachariah sighed, “You would be amazed, how one person can shatter a fifteen-year-long friendship. She was like a sister to me, until Richard came into our lives.”

“What does my father have to do with this?” Avery questioned.

“We became interested in the same person, but back then I wasn't allowed to express such feelings towards the similar sex. Diana knew well how I felt about him, and so she swooped in and took his heart. I would be lying if I said petty jealousy didn't get the better of me. I thought I would never have to hear from either of them again until I find out that my own son fell for the son of the two people I cut from my life...it felt like the past was to repeat itself. Imagine my surprise when I hear tales of the young Avery Lycroft, someone who speaks with his fists. I never expected to meet you face to face, but you took my precious cat from me.”

Shelby made a face, “Your...cat?”

Avery felt a wave of irritation. “Elijah isn't your cat. He’s very happy with me thank you. I'm not going to give him back to someone who has a sick fetish for young boys.”

Zachariah smiled, “Have you realized how needy Elijah is? I can assure you that whatever fetishes, he came to me with them.”

“You found him when he was _eleven_.”

“Yeah that’s pedo talk right there.” Willow spat. Runa gripped her bat in disgust.

“You may think I'm a sick and vile man but he’s more to me than a boy with cat extensions. He’s unique, he’s a treasure. There is no one else like him in the country and possibly the planet.”

Avery was sick and tired of this conversation. “You're not getting him back. That’s final.”

Zachariah looked at the second glass of scotch, setting both of the glasses aside. “Pity, I was hoping for a more civilized conversation.”

“After your men roughed me up enough to weaken my defenses so you could take advantage of it.” Avery rolled back his sleeves. “I know fully well what you were trying to do.”

The man shrugged, “Caught me. I guess if I can't talk to you like a businessman then I'll have to use the only language you’re fluent in. Just to warn you, I know the language a little better than you do.”

“Runa, stay with the girls.” Avery reached down to grasp his sweater vest and pull it off, unbuttoning his shirt part way.

The two fell into a fighting stance, standing at opposite ends of the spacious room. Runa, Willow, and Shelby sat in the corner, watching with bated breath.

Zachariah struck first, lunging forward with a powerful blow that Avery had dodged away from at the last second. He backed away before raging forward striking with his fist and hitting Zachariah once, twice, three times across the chin. He advanced, swinging at him and backing him into the wall before the older man swung back and hit him square in the gut. Avery stumbled, leaping back when Zachariah charged forward with two strikes. Turning himself on his heel, he twisted to land a punch to the man’s back, knocking him down and kicking his foot forward to kick him in the stomach.

“YEAH!” Willow threw her fist in the air.

Zachariah rolled himself away and coughed, splattering a small trickle of blood on his hand before getting to his feet. “I see.” He fell into his stance again, and when Avery lunged forward the older man dodged at the last second and spun to hit Avery twice in the back, catching the man off guard. Avery turned, raising his arms to block the next oncoming throw before Zachariah lowered his aim and slammed him into his stomach. The hit caused Avery to collapse onto his knees before he kicked him right in the face, sending Avery onto his back.

“NO!” Shelby cried.

Avery wiggled his jaw, feeling sore as hell from the kick and getting back up, moving back as Zachariah lunged forward. He jumped out of the way, and again when Zachariah threw another punch. Gritting his teeth, he tightened his fist and pushed himself forward, smashing his fist into the man’s chest. Zachariah stumbled back as Avery executed a second blow that the older man managed to block. He continued to block Avery’s uppercuts until Avery threw an undercut to his gut for a second time. Zachariah crouched slightly from how hard the younger man hit him until Avery grasped him by the neck and rightened him back up. The older man grasped the hands at his neck but Avery was faster, slamming his head forward into Zachariah’s three times before throwing him back. The older man stumbled, falling onto his ass, his nose bleeding from the impact. He wiped the small amount of blood that trickled out, his nose broken. He got himself up and Avery backed away, his eyes narrowed and fists in the air, and the two began to circle each other.

“You’re better than I expected.” The older man mused, his head aching from the multiple impacts. “But I still have years on you.”

“Years means nothing, it’s about strength and willpower.” Avery moved to rub his sore jaw, “I don’t plan on LOSING!”

Avery charged forward, crying out and raising his left fist, only to fake him out and throw a punch with his right. The hit landed on the older man’s face before switching to his left fist, then back to his right, knocking him back and spinning to kick Zachariah in the side before throwing a sucker punch to his chin and knocking Zachariah to the floor. The older man rolled over onto his stomach, groaning. Avery smirked, bending down to grab his hair and pull him back up before letting him go and landing a swift kick to the back of his head.

Zachariah felt dizzy, gritting his teeth and stumbling to his feet. He turned to Avery and took a deep breath before throwing an uppercut, one Avery blocked before throwing a second that broke his block, charging forward and slamming downward to hit him. The hit stunned Avery, and Zachariah kicked him hard enough that the younger man clutched his stomach and fell forward onto the floor.

Runa dropped her bat as she heard Avery’s cry. Though as Zachariah knelt over Avery and grasped the man’s hair Willow quickly grasped the bat and got up, running at the man and letting out a battle cry, slamming it against his back. Zachariah howled in pain, arching his back as she continued to beat him with the bat, the man curling forward to cover his head. Shelby smiled widely and got up, hurrying over and kicking the man in the side.

Avery lifted himself up by his forearms, raising his head and frowning in confusion as the two employees were beating the shit out of Zachariah. He snorted in amusement, wincing in pain from his aching face. “That works.” He slowly got to his feet, rolling his shoulders and sighing, slowly walking over to retrieve his sweater vest. He winced as he knelt down, dropping what he had just picked up. The adrenaline had worn off and he felt sore, especially his chest, ribs, and face. Runa picked it up for him, smiling and hanging it over her shoulder while reaching out to button up his shirt. “Elijah is going to have fun playing nurse for a couple of weeks.”

Laughing hurt slightly, his ribs felt bruised, and he was pretty sure one of them had cracked as he felt pain when he breathed. He nodded without saying anything, hooking an arm around Runa’s shoulder and leaning against her as she began walking him out. Shelby soon followed, and Willow was the last to leave, flipping off the beaten man, “Show your face again and I’ll hunt you down and shank you.” She said in a threatening child-like voice that sounded more terrifying than it was, hurrying to catch up with the rest of them.

* * *

Kenny and Elijah were playing a hand of poker when they had returned, Kenny tossing down his hand (two pairs), when he caught the sight of his boss looking a fair bit of battered and bruised. Elijah made a noise, dropping his cards all around him as he shot up to run over and hug Avery. Once that happened the man sucked in a sharp breath from the pain, shaking his head quickly until Elijah noticed and let go, giving him a worried look. “What did he do to you?”

“Trust me, he made it out worse.” Runa giggled, “But I can definitely say that he won’t be trying to get you anymore.”

Elijah reached up to take Avery’s hand instead, sighing. “I don’t like that he hurt you.”

“Worth…fighting…for your freedom.” Avery said between breaths. Runa led him forward and walked him into the little hospital area.

“I’ll patch you up. Injuries like this will need bed rest, a cracked rib will take about a month to heal so you’re on light duty until you’re better.” She pat the operation table and Avery gingerly sat himself onto the table, wincing again. “Elijah, you’re going to keep him from doing any work until he’s rightly healed.”

Elijah followed them, moving to the chair near the wall as Kenny stood at the doorway, “I’ll make sure he won’t do anything.”

Runa smiled, taking out some bandages. Kenny watched on, mildly amused. “Shouldn’t he be going to the hospital?”

“Over something as small as this?” Runa scoffed.

“His rib is broken.”

“Easy fix!” She began to wrap the bandage around Avery’s stomach. “Did you have trouble looking after the pets?”

“Nope, easy peasy.” Kenny took a step inside, “They were content enough to sleep, so why does an old man want a kid in his twenties so much that he has to send hitmen?”

Avery tensed without realizing it, looking at Elijah, who touched his beanie hesitantly, looking at Kenny before sighing and pulling the hat off, exposing the cat-ears. Kenny blinked, making his way over to Elijah and reaching up to poke the ears, flinching when they flicked back from the touch.

“So you’re a neko.” Kenny put his hand to his chin, “Interesting.”

“I wasn’t born like this if that’s what you’re thinking.” Elijah frowned, “It’s a witch’s curse.”

Kenny crouched down, “A witch’s curse…that’s curious.” Not at all did Kenny question if witches exist, only nodding in all seriousness. Avery stayed quiet, wincing when Runa applied pressure to his ribs.

“Have you tried to get the witch to reverse it?” The man with the blue hair questioned, moving his finger forward to prod at his ear again. Elijah quickly moved to cover his head with his beanie, lightly flushed and nervous. He shook his head.

“When I went back to find her, she was gone. I don’t know where she went, so I’m just like this forever.”

Kenny smiled slightly, “Well I wouldn’t say forever.”

“Huh?”

The man only smiled, reaching forward to take Elijah’s hands. “I can help you with that if you want, if you wanna just take it away.”

“What do you mean? You mean you can just—“ The younger man paused, “You’re a witch?”

Avery fully looked at Kenny now, Runa not that far behind. The two of them just stared at him, wondering if he was either being Kenny or he was actually serious.

Kenny, in fact, looked fully serious. “Yeah, dude. It runs in the family, my mom was a witch, got a lot of slack for being one but it didn’t really stop her any.” He shrugged freely, letting go of Elijah and patting his head, “I could easily take this curse off of you.”

“This whole curse on him is the reason we’ve been fighting goons.” Runa argued, “Why aren’t you just taking care of it?”

Elijah looked worried, “I…don’t know if I want to take it away.” He pulled his knees up to his chest and looked towards Avery, “I kinda like being a cat sometimes…I got used to being a cat when I’m around people I’m not comfortable with, it’s sometimes nice to just sit around watching people work…” He paused, “That and I feel like if I change back…Avery won’t want me anymore.”

Avery closed his eyes for a moment, sighing despite the pain. His face twisted slightly in pain and he forced himself to move, his hand reaching out and pushing Runa back as he stepped off of the table and made his way to Elijah. He stopped in front of the man, placing his hand on Elijah’s head. “I don’t care what you are.” He whispered.

Elijah teared up slightly and nodded, moving but stopping himself before he could hug Avery and hurt him further. “I don’t want to go back.”

Kenny shrugged lightly, “Well if ya need anything, know I’m around.”

The younger man nodded, wiping away his tears before grasping Avery’s trouser leg.

“Well, I’ll be going to stop by the cafe and send Isiah home.” The man stepped away, heading out the door and leaving the three of them alone.

“You hired an interesting group of employees.” Runa mused.

Avery nodded slightly, “Can I go home now?”

“Strict bedrest!” The woman reminded him, folding her arms. “No naughty things for at least a month as well, can you handle that?”

Avery rolled his eyes while Elijah buried his head in Avery’s chest, nodding without even looking at her. He bit his lip anxiously, and Avery’s hand lowered to nudge him towards the door.

Runa followed them out into the main room, locking the door behind them as they left and killing the lights. She broke out into a whistle, making her way to the office where her cot was already left out. Sighing, she dropped onto it, laying back and resting for a moment.

She nearly fell asleep until remembering that Shelby still had her bat.

* * *

The next few days Avery was tethered to his bed. He wasn’t allowed to get up for anything but the bathroom, and Elijah had made the move to do everything for him. He made sure the apartment was clean, watched over the cats in the shop, and tended to Avery’s needs. Avery had nothing much to do but to read and rest. The one thing he hated was that he wasn’t allowed to do any paperwork, even though he specifically said that he could handle paperwork.

It had been a week until the bruises on Avery’s face began to subside, and he stopped looking like he was ever in a fight to begin with. He sometimes wondered if Shelby and Willow didn’t start wailing on Zachariah, would he still be in one piece or would he have come out in worse shape? For an old man he had a ton of stamina…

But then he _had_ been in a nonstop fight for at least eight flights before getting to the man.

Avery sighed, resting his head back onto the pillow that was propped up over his shoulders. He looked to the side, seeing the bottle of sleeping pills that he hadn’t used since Elijah had come into his life and turned it upside down. Was it because of Elijah that he was now sleeping without the aide of those medications? It had to be. The younger man had become special to him in more ways than one, and here he was risking his life to keep him safe. He idly wondered if he should stop using his fists to solve problems, but then thought about Elijah and knew that as long as the younger man had that curse then he’d probably be in more scuffles in the near future. After a moment of consideration he soon came to the conclusion that he was worth it.

“Master~”

Avery opened his eyes, directing his attention to the door. Elijah was standing in the doorway wearing a skimpy nurses uniform and some thigh-high stockings. Though, it wasn't the costume that had him stunned, it was the pack of cat-ears. The only thing that sat on Elijah’s head was the nurses cap. He frowned, confused.

“Where--”

“I thought I’d surprise you.” The younger man stepped further in, lightly blushing. “I went to Kenny and asked if he could take it away.”

“Why?”

Elijah frowned. “The reason you're in this mess is because of me. Because I was a cat. I was a target, and you got hurt because of it.” He stepped closer to Avery and sat himself on the edge of the bed. “I hate seeing you hurt, and as much as you fighting looks so cool, I don't like the possibility of you getting hurt. So...I thought if I stopped being a cat then you could stop fighting.”

The longer Avery listened the more he felt himself wanting to laugh. It still hurt to do anything extraneous, and so when he let out a slight laugh he winced and did his best to hold it back. “We’re thinking alike. I was considering on becoming a pacifist...” He reached up to cup Elijah’s face with his hand. “It’s not your fault that this happened. It was because some sick old man assumed he owned you like an object. I only fought to keep you safe...and as long as something threatens what I love then I will continue to fight to keep you safe.”

Elijah inhaled sharply, his hands flying up to cup his mouth as his eyes glistened with tears. “Did you just hear yourself?”

“Hm?”

“‘Threatens what I love’, Avery you just...”

Avery slowly realized what he just said, brushing Elijah’s tears away with his thumb. “I know what I said, and I'll continue to say it until someone cuts out my tongue. Then I'll say it with my hands. I love you.”

“It’s about time...” The younger breathed, wiping away his tears. “Just for that, you get a special surprise.” He slowly crawled onto the bed, grinning slowly.

“Didn't Runa tell me no sexual stuff for a month?”

“What she doesn't know won't hurt you. Now just relax, Master, your nurse is ready to take care of you. ♡”

End.


End file.
